NaLu Week 2017
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Ladies and Gentlemen! ¡Bienvenidos sean a NaLu Week 2017! ¡Pasen y lean el hermoso arsenal de historias que les espera! ¡Se los aseguro! ¡No se van arrepentir! #NaLuWeek2017
1. Introducción

**Hoy, Jueves 15 de Junio del presente año; Yo AnZuZu Dragneel dare la siguiente información con suma importancia.**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 **Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Sean bienvenidos a una edición más de ¡NaLu Week 2017!**

 **Es una gran felicidad estar aquí una vez más y poder compartirles mis historias conmemorando una vez más a esta pareja tan linda de Fairy Tail; Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia.**

 **La semana empezará a partir del 1 de Julio y terminará el 7 de Julio.**

 **Los temas a tratar son los siguientes:**

 **Main Prompts**

 _Day 1: Nostalgia - **Nostalgia** -_

 _Day 2: Tarot - **Tarot** -_

 _Day 3: Flaws - **Defectos** -_

 _Day 4: Body Language - **Lenguaje corporal** -_

 _Day 5: Mask - **Máscara** -_

 _Day 6: Tattoo - **Tatuaje** -_

 _Day 7: Intertwined - **Entrelazados** -_

 **Bonus Days**

 _Bonus 1: Video games - **Videojuegos** -_

 _Bonus 2: Gothic - **Gótico** -_

 _Bonus 3: Wild - **Salvaje** -_

 **El primer Bonus iniciará el 15 de Junio, el segundo el 25 de Junio y el último dará el honor de cerrar esta Week el 19 de Julio.**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Estos son los temas que escogieron y a tratar en estos días._**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Las historias son de mi autoría._**

* * *

 **Algunas palabras que les dirigire a los lectores que están leyendo la introducción:**

 **¡Wow! ¿Ya tan rápido llegó el NaLu Week de este año? Valla, estoy realmente emocionada por escribir en estos días.**

 **¡Que más emoción que volver a escribir de mi pareja favorita!**

 **Cuando vi los temas de esta vez dije ¡Será muy hermoso! Y empecé a imaginar mis historias.**

 **¡Fue muy hermoso!**

 **Y al igual espero que les guste a ustedes y espero que de igual manera puedan participar, es divertido, emocionante y hermoso. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, realmente se agradecerá a todos los que dejan.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡No se arrepentirán!**

 **¡Daré mi mayor esfuerzo!**

 **Sin decir más...**

 **¡Yo AnZuZu Dragneel, doy por inaugurado NaLu Week 2017!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Jueves 15 de Junio de 2017_**


	2. Bonus 1: Video games

**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Sean bienvenidos al primer Bonus de esto que llamamos ¡NaLu Week! Vengan a disfrutar de estas hermosas historias._**

 ** _Quisiera platicar más con ustedes pero también quiero que lean esto ¡Ya! Así que disfruten el primer Bonus._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 ** _Bonus 1: Video games -Videojuegos-_**

* * *

 **-¡Maldición! ¿Porque tengo que ser tan idiota?**

Un chico de extraña cabellera rosada se lamentaba mientras caminaba una cuadra para llegar a su destino... ¡¿Quién en su santo juicio le pide una cita a una chica que conoció en un videojuego en línea?! Y que para variar, nunca la había visto ni en pintura, literal.

Simplemente había sido por puro impulso y por el poco orgullo que juraba tener.

Hace un año y medio, el había empezado a jugar ese juego, lo había encontrado por casualidad, era un rolplay de un mundo mágico con espadas y esas cosas. Desconocía totalmente el juego pero le había llamado la atención aquel personaje de cabello rojo y alborotado, el cual su simple arma era una espada y simplemente no pudo negarse a jugarlo.

No sabía como jugarlo, eso era visible, era un simple principiante o eso creía hasta que encontró a un jugador cuyo personaje era una chica de cabello morado con un báculo mágico.

No dudo y pidió hacer un grupo con ese personaje, al poco rato se sorprendió que aceptará la solicitud de amistad y su suerte aumentó al descubrir que en realidad era una chica, si una chica de carne y hueso había aceptado ser su amiga, una simple desconocida.

Así empezaba la travesía en ese nuevo mundo, donde él era el caballero y ella una maga.

Hubo algunos errores gracias al problema de la comunicación, discutían un poco y escribían un tanto furiosos y eso era porque no se entendían pero todo al poco tiempo fue solucionado. Fueron mejorando juntos, consiguieron varias habilidades más, subieron de nivel juntos hasta decidieron como escoger la clase correcta, el escogió el ser un caballero el cual aumentaba su poder de espada y ella una maga de los elementos.

Así con el tiempo decidieron dar el siguiente paso, hablar en línea.

Antes sólo se comunicaban escribiendo en el mismo juego pero decidieron hablar en línea, la sorpresa que se llevó, la voz de ella era dulce y hermosa, no pudo evitar titubear cuando al fin se escucharon.

Paso el tiempo, se volvieron buenos amigos y grandes jugadores. No tardaron mucho y compartieron sus números para estar más en contacto y hasta se hicieron amigos en Facebook, fue cuando descubrió que el nombre de ella era Lucy y fue cuando ella descubrió que su nombre es Natsu pero para su mala suerte, ella no tenía foto alguna ahí y no podía siquiera imaginar como era ella.

Fue por puro impulso que de repente el dijera en forma de broma:

 ** _"Sería bueno que al fin decidieramos conocernos, te juro que no soy una mala persona"_**

Escuchaba como ella dudaba un poco y se había quedado callada por unos momentos.

Esperaba un "no" como respuesta y así el sorpresivamente le dijera "¡Fue una broma!" pero nunca llegó:

 ** _"También me gustaría verte, hay que vernos en el café que está en el centro saliendo del metro, ¿Te gusta?"_**

Y fue por puro impulso cuando respondió un si.

 ** _"Bueno, entonces hasta el sábado"_**

Y habían dejado el tema a un lado, la partida en el juego había transcurrido con normalidad.

Después de terminar de jugar, empezó arrepentirse un poco, era aún muy pronto para conocerse y realmente estaba un poco nervioso por lo que sucedería. Estuvo a punto de inventar una excusa tonta pero realmente no pudo.

Y así llegamos al día de hoy, caminaba un tanto cansado y un tanto nervioso, la noche anterior no había podido dormir bien por los nervios. Cuando al fin pudo cerrar sus ojos, escucho la notificación de que le había llegado un mensaje. Lo dejó para el siguiente día.

Cuando al fin amaneció, leyó el mensaje:

 ** _"Te espero a las 2, una pista de mi es mi cabello rubio y largo, más unos horribles lentes, te espero"_**

Sin esperar más tecleo una respuesta:

 ** _"Ok. Tal vez te sorprendas por el color de mi cabello, dudo que me creas que es natural"_**

 ** _"¿Natural? A que te refieres, ¿Acaso te pintas el cabello?"_**

 ** _"Bueno sólo te diré que es rosa"_**

Y dejaba a un lado su celular, no quería hablar de más y tal vez volverse arrepentir un poco por pedir todo por mero impulso.

Desayuno algo rápido y se dio una buena ducha, fue una gran sorpresa hasta para sus padres y su hermano mayor que se levantará temprano e hiciera esas cosas tanto que empezaron hacer alguna que otra broma que Natsu tuvo que aguantar porque se le estaba haciendo un poco tarde.

 **-Asegúrate de traer a tu novia a casa, quiero conocerla** -Salió un último comentario de su madre. Natsu tuvo que reprimir algún que otro grito, antes de salir sólo vio como su padre y su hermano se soltaron a reír.

Caminaba un poco apresurado para llegar a la estación de autobuses y poder tomar a tiempo el camión que lo llevaría al centro. Tomó asiento en la ventana mientras esperaba la bajada.

Sacaba su celular esperando que ella escribiera en Facebook pero no paso, después de un tiempo volvía a escribir un mensaje:

 ** _"Ya estoy a punto de llegar, ¿Ya estas ahí?"_**

 ** _"Estoy en una de las mesas cerca de la barra, ahí te espero"_**

Casi tuvo que reprimir un pequeño grito y guardar nervioso el celular en la bolsa de su pantalón.

Al bajar sólo tuvo que caminar una cuadra para llegar al dichoso café, empezaba a sentirse un poco nervioso, no podía ni siquiera pensar con claridad, realmente estaba distraído. Diviso el café a lo lejos y camino un poco más lento, quería pensar en temas apropiados para hablar con ella en su primera cita.

"Cita" realmente se sorprendió cuando pensó en ello pero era cierto, de alguna manera todo esto se había convertido en una cita.

Al llegar tomo un poco más de aire y abrió la puerta, con suerte no estaba lleno y pudo divisar a lo lejos a una cabellera rubia viendo a la ventana.

Con calma camino a ella, era distraída, no se había dado cuenta que el estaba ahí. Su hermoso cabello rubio atada en una coleta alta, unas gafas probablemente tapando sus hermosos ojos y un cuerpo de ensueño, era hombre y se fijaba algo en ello pero ella era distinta, lo sabía. Y de alguna manera también supo que había sido un amor a primera vista.

 **-¿Lucy?** -Salió de él. Trataba de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

Vio como la chica saltaba un poco en su asiento y volteaba su mirada a él. Al fin podía ver el rostro de ella, piel blanca y fina como muñeca, unos hermosos ojos, no cafés, si no chocolate. Sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban un poco ¡Por Dios ya no era un adolescente! Pero no iba a negar que la chica frente a ella era hermosa.

 **-¿Natsu?** -Solo asintió con la cabeza **-Valla, realmente no mentias del color de tu cabello, de cierta manera me recuerda a tu personaje sólo por lo alborotado ¿Es natural?** -Preguntaba con curiosidad.

Natsu sin preguntar sólo arrastró la silla de enfrente y se sentó. Solto gran aire que guardaba y carcajeo un poco. Al menos las palabras pesadas si eran parte de ella, como de él.

 **-Claro que es natural, en si viene de familia, mi padre también tiene el cabello así** -Tomó un poco de confianza y la miro, si ella se podía burlar como inicio, ¿Porque el no? **-Valla realmente pareces una nerd con esos horribles lentes, creí que ibas a ser igual a tu personaje pero por lo que veo sólo sacaste su afición por los libros**

Vio como hacía un leve puchero, había inflado sus mejillas y respingado la nariz. Otra acción linda que lo había dejado más embobado de lo que ya era.

 **-Ya se que son horribles los lentes y parezco una nerd, no me lo tienes que repetir** -Vio como se cruzaba de brazos, él no pudo reprimir una pequeña risita **-No dejas de ser tan idiota como en el juego ¿Verdad?**

 **-Bueno, es un don especial que sólo a mi me otorgo la diosa El Lady**

Lucy no pudo reprimir su risa, aquella diosa se refería a la historia del juego, Natsu escuchaba esa risa tan cantarina como la voz de un ángel. Era tonto el haberse enamorado a primera vista de esa chica pero simplemente no lo había podido negar.

Cuando compartía algún mensaje con ella, no podía evitar ser el primero en emocionarse cual colegiala. Simplemente había descubierto que esa chica era linda, tierna, un poco enojona, rara y sobre todo diferente.

 **-¿Sucede algo Natsu?**

 **-Me preguntaba, ¿Como es que una chica como tu encontró el juego?**

 **-Bueno...** -Vio la chica sonrojarse un poco **-En realidad fue gracias a una amiga, había empezado a jugar y me insistió mucho a que jugará y pues me dio curiosidad pero la muy...** -Empezó a buscar palabras apropiadas **-Me dejó sola en el inicio y pues realmente agradezco que aparecieras ahí**

Y valla que Natsu tendría que agradecerle a esa amiga después, conocer a la chica fue lo mejor.

 **-¡Oh valla! Tendré que agradecer a tu amiga después** -Hablo sin pensar. Cuando se dio cuenta que había hablado en voz alta, sus mejillas se calentaron y volteó a ver a Lucy.

Ella empezó a reír, desvío su mirada de ella.

 **-Bueno, tal vez si le debería de agradecer, si no fuera por ella, yo no tendría idea que existieras** -Recargo su rostro en su mano y volvió a sonreirle **-¿Algo no te dice que esto no es suficiente? Desde que te conocí supe que tu ibas a ser diferente de todos los chicos**

Natsu se quedo sin habla, tal vez empezaba a sospechar que Lucy era capaz de leer su mente. Vio como subía su otra mano y empezaba a entrelazar sus dedos con la mano de él.

 **-Esperaba ver alguna foto tuya en Facebook y te iba a pedir una, ¿Que hubiera pasado si sólo eras un Friki gordo que me iba a secuestrar? Aunque no me hubiera importado lo Friki y gordo pero todo valió la pena esperar hasta este momento y sabes...** -Dejó de recargarse en su mano y se acercó para tomar un pequeño mechón **-Me gusta mucho el color rosa**

Y volvio a sonreir, no pudo dejar de observar al hermoso ángel que tenía frente. Natsu no se iba a queda atrás, tomo la mano que aún seguía en su cabello y la apretó.

 **-Bueno, no importaba como fueras, si una chica rara, enojona o nerd, realmente valió hacer esa propuesta de cita por mero impulso** -Veía como ahora las mejillas de la chica se pintaban de rojo **-Pero descuida Luce, al momento que algo me dice que esto no es suficiente algo más me dice que siga cometiendo idioteces por mi impulsividad e invite a cierta chica de hermoso cabello rubio a caminar o comer algo por ahí**

¿Quien iba imaginar que el chico frente a ella le dejaría sin habla? Natsu sólo soltó una carcajada, tal vez debería de hablar más lo que piensa en lugar de guardarselo.

Lucy asintió con la cabeza aún con un pequeño sonrojo, Natsu sólo se levantó, pago lo que pidió Lucy y la tomo de la mano para salir de aquel lugar y arrastrar a su acompañante por algún lado. Entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

 **-Tal vez debería agradecer al juego por conocerte Natsu** -Lucy se levantaba de puntillas y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Si tal vez debería de agradecer muchas cosas al juego y a la amiga de Lucy, sin duda sin ellos dos no se hubieran conocido y no tendría agarrada de la mano a su hermoso ángel.

 **-¿Te parecería ir a jugar algún juego a mi casa? O quisieras caminar por algún lado** -Y volvía hablar por mero impulso.

 **-Realmente no me importaría ir a tu casa, probablemente tome revancha de la otra vez**

Ambos empezaron a carcajear. Realmente ambos agradecían a los video juegos.

 ** _Omake_**

 **-¡Ya llegué mamá!**

Una mujer de cabello negro caminaba al encuentro con su hijo en la puerta pero quedó paralizada al ver que su hijo menor había entrado con una chica que rubio cabello, no podía mentir, esa chica era hermosa.

 **-Mamá te presento a Lucy, Lucy ella es mi mamá Aya Dragneel** -Natsu hacia las presentaciones.

 **-Mucho gusto, Lucy Heartfilia** -Lucy tendía su mano pero vio como la madre caía antes de gritar a su esposo y empezar hacer un gran drama **-¿Acaso hice algo malo?**

 **-No te preocupes, así es siempre** -Sonrió despreocupado al escuchar las pisadas rápidas de su padre y su hermano. **-Y ellos dos son mi padre y mi hermano** -Señaló a las personas que habían llegado **-Mi padre Tetsuya Dragneel** -Señalaba a un hombre con algunas arrugas y canas en su corta cabellera rosa **-Y el es mi hermano mayor Zeref Dragneel** -Señaló a su hermano de cabellera negra.

 **-¡Oh! Ahora entiendo el color de tu cabello** -Soltó una pequeña risita Lucy **-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia**

Volvió a presentarse frente a los dos hombres, un poco impresionados soltaron un par de balbuceos antes de que su hermano empezará a molestar a su padre.

 **-Pagame la apuesta papá** -Y así Tetsuya Dragneel entregaba dinero a Zeref **-Te dije que Natsu traería a su novia, conozco muy bien a mi hermano**

Natsu un poco molesto empezó a discutir el porque de la apuesta, su padre lo miraba despreocupado y su hermano empezaba a burlarse.

La madre seguía haciendo drama diciendo que nunca creería que su pequeño hijo al fin le traería a su novia. Y Lucy sólo observaba en silencio el drama que se había formado.

Sin duda ese día había resultado bueno, de alguna extraña manera. Veia como Natsu se separaba de la pelea con su padre y hermano y la tomo de la mano.

 **-¡Vamos te prometí que íbamos por una revancha!**

Y antes de dejar que ella o su familia dijera algo fue arrastrada a su cuarto y encerrada junto con el chico.

Tal vez las cosas se pondrían interesantes.

* * *

 ** _¡Y este es el fin del primer Bonus!_**

 ** _Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribirlo._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" para más información del NaLu Week 2017._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _Será la frase que ocupare durante esta Week. ¡No lo olviden!_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos para el próximo Bonus!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Jueves 15 de Junio de 2017_**


	3. Bonus 2: Gothic

**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Sean bienvenidos al Segundo Bonus de esto que llamamos ¡NaLu Week! Vengan a disfrutar de estas hermosas historias._**

 ** _Probablemente lloraran, probablemente van a reír pero no duden en seguir leyendo._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 ** _Bonus 2: Gothic -Gótico-_**

* * *

De un horrible accidente había muerto. Siendo una persona inocente, llegó en el momento y en el lugar equivocado. Ese día, hubo demasiados muertos, ese día muchas personas lloraron, un accidente, el peor que se había registrado y yo era uno de los involucrados, uno de aquellos inocentes.

Podía recordar como pasó, había cerrado mis ojos por impulso mientras esperaba el golpe sin embargo, nunca imaginé que esa sería la última vez que volvería abrirlos.

Máquinas, pitidos y agujas atravesando mis brazos, mi cuerpo entero. Podía sentir mi cuerpo adolorido y pesado pero no podía moverlo, no podía abrir mis ojos. Podía escuchar llantos y gritos. Cálidas manos que tocaban mi cuerpo y mi cabello, palabras de consuelo. Pero de alguna manera sabía que eso de nada iba a servir, yo estaba muriendo en esa cama de hospital. Mis padres y mis hermanos luchaban con los médicos, trataban inútilmente de mantenerme con vida cuando el diagnóstico decía todo lo contrario.

Pasaba el tiempo, cada vez empeoraba, cada vez era más difícil para mis padres en dejarme ir. Tenían razón, yo era muy joven para morir y aún había muchas cosas que hacer en un futuro pero al final sólo sentí calidez, volvía abrir los ojos por última vez para sentir mi final.

Pero lamentablemente las cosas no se acabarían aquí, mi alma en pena no podía descansar con tranquilidad, aún no era momento de encontrar la paz, en cuanto pude reaccionar, estaba en otro lugar con una nueva misión.

Resolver los problemas que había dejado cuando estaba vivo y ayudar aquel que se atravesará en este viaje.

Tal vez está era mi segunda oportunidad para despedirme con tranquilidad de mi familia, tal vez así podría descansar y sin dudar acepte. Solo tendría un mes para poder cumplir mi misión.

Una nueva apariencia escogí y con esto empecé a deambular por las calles en busca de lo que había dejado en el mundo, sin embargo, no recordaba que el mundo estaba tan podrido, podía verlo, golpes, armas y muertos se podía apreciar y lo peor es que nadie quería ayudar a nadie.

Nadie se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, lo ignoraban por completo, era realmente algo horrible.

Empecé ayudar a las personas que encontraba, una pequeña acción o una grande, todo contaba y me despedía de ellos con una gran sonrisa, al menos quería que ellos tuvieran un mejor día. Tenía que apurarme y encontrar a mi familia cuanto antes, era mi misión primordial.

Eso fue hasta que choque con una hermosa chica de rubios cabellos, un rayo de luz, con cuidado le ayudaba a levantar, me agradecía con una gran sonrisa pero me lleve una gran sorpresa, sus ojos eran incapaces de verme. Miraban a la nada, al menos eso era mejor a ver el podrido mundo en el que ella vivía.

 **-Lo lamentó tanto** -Se disculpaba.

 **-No deberías preocuparte, fue mi culpa el no fijarme** -Una risa cantarina salió de ella.

 **-Eso debería decirlo yo** -Me tendio su mano, era suave y hermosa **-Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia**

 **-Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel**

Nunca llegue a imaginar que esa chica llegaría a mi lado. Con una sonrisa había tomado su mano entre las mías y empecé mi travesía en el mundo.

Con los pocos días la había conocido mejor, le ayudaba con los problemas del día a día y ella me mostraba su mejor sonrisa como agradecimiento. Empecé por contar un poco de la vida que había tenido y todo para que no tuviera dudas de mi y así empezaba mi amistad con ella.

A pesar de no poder verme, me agradecía y sonreía, sus delicadas manos tocaban mi rostro, mis manos y mi alborotado cabello. Ella estaba agradecida de tenerme a su lado. Cada día me preguntaba como era, lo que más gracia le daba era cuando me preguntaba el color de mi cabello, me hacía la misma pregunta todos los días.

 **-¿Rosa? Valla, si que hay chicos rebeldes como tú** -Soltaba pequeñas risitas pero sin duda no dejaba de acariciar mi cabello **-Me gusta como se siente, es suave y...** -Sus mejillas se pintaron suavemente, un hermoso color rosa **-Me gusta el color rosa y ¿Tus ojos?**

 **-Son verdes** -Tomaba su mano la dirigía a mi rostro, podía sentir como me tocaba con cuidado.

 **-De seguro que si pudiera ser capaz de ver, me enamoraria de ti**

Sinceridad, belleza y paz era lo que me traía esta mujer. Mientras permanecía vivo, mi familia era la única capaz de mantenerme protegido y seguro pero mi encuentro con ella había cambiado las cosas.

Y algo en mi había cambiado, aquella dulce chica me llenaba de amor, de palabras cariñosas y de acciones sencillas. Está mujer me había demostrado el amor y yo por idiota había caído en ello. Me había enamorado de ella. Y sin dudar más la había hecho mi mujer, el pequeño anillo en su dedo lo confirmaba, con pequeños besos, con largos y profundo besos, con pequeñas caricias hasta llegar a lo prohibido que sin embargo se sentía tan bien con ella.

Sin embargo...

¿Ella soportaría la tristeza cuando me valla de este mundo? Dudaba un poco pero mientras seguía con ella, quería que fuera capaz de mantener la hermosa sonrisa en su rostro aún si yo ya nunca más estaré a su lado.

Todas las noches, antes de quedarse dormida, me preguntaba por el anochecer, me preguntaba por el extenso cielo y las estrellas. Aunque mis descripciones eran un poco simples, ella se alegraba con cada palabra.

 **-Si algún día encuentran algún donador, lo primero que me gustaría ver es el cielo, ver las estrellas, así sabré que al fin estoy despierta y no estoy en un sueño más** -Bostezaba con tranquilidad mientras su pequeño cuerpo desnudo se acurrucaba con el mío **-Y me gustaría que tu estuvieras ahí**

 **-Yo igual espero que me veas ahí Luce** -Besaba su frente con cariño y veía su hermoso rostro dormido.

No involucrar mis sentimientos, no involucrarme tanto con las personas eran las principales reglas pero yo las había roto por ella. El mes estaba a punto de acabarse, gracias a ella me había encontrado con mi familia en el hospital.

Una última despedida era lo que más quería. Despedirme de mis padres y desearle una mejor vida a mis hermanos. Y así fue, mis padres se alegraron de escuchar _"mi última petición"_ , mis hermanos lloraron más pero decidieron escucharme y decidieron que seguirían adelante.

Podía sentir como mi preocupación desaparecía, la calma y el futuro estaría en manos de ellos de ahora en adelante.

 **-Una última cosa me dijo su hijo** -Los miraba con una gran sonrisa **-Antes de todo esto, el se casó con una dulce chica ciega, su nombre es Lucy Dragneel, no vive muy lejos del hospital y espera algún donador de córnea, estoy seguro que lo que más hubiera querido él es darle una gran sorpresa a ella, por favor cuidenla como alguien de la familia**

Antes de escuchar una posible respuesta, yo había salido de aquel lugar. Al menos mi familia se encontraba más tranquila y sabía que ellos seguirían con una gran decisión, hoy era el día más largo de mi vida, era el penúltimo, más que nada debería de estar preparado para mi final.

Llegue a casa después de largas horas, casi era el atardecer, Lucy me esperaba con una gran sonrisa y un libro en sus piernas. Al escuchar mis pisadas se había acercado con una gran sonrisa.

 **-¡Natsu! Me acaban de llamar del hospital** -Podía ver la emoción en su rostro, con cuidado había llegado a mis brazos y se ocultaba en mi pecho **-¡Encontraron al fin un donador! ¡Al fin podré ver!**

Reía y lloraba como niña pequeña, con cuidado la había cargado y la había llevado al sofá, estaba tan feliz sin embargo la tristeza en mi rostro era lo más notable, si ella fuera capaz de verme se preocuparía.

 **-Estoy tan feliz Natsu, mañana mismo necesito ir al hospital y me gustaría que me acompañaras**

 **-Claro que si pequeña, ahí estaré** -Abrazaba su pequeño cuerpo.

 **-¿Sucede algo Natsu? Estas un poco callado** -Sus manos habían subido a mi rostro, con calma había agarrado una y la besaba.

 **-Estoy bien, fue un día un poco pesado pero mañana prometo estar ahí, ahora sólo déjame...**

Y la besaba con lentitud, quería guardar en mi memoria su hermoso rostro, sus carnosos labios y su hermoso cuerpo. Esa tarde volvía a demostrarle todo mi amor, esa noche me había dejado llevar, las marcas de lo que habíamos hecho estaba marcado en su cuerpo.

Volvía a ver como su cuerpo desnudo enredado en las sábanas, descansaba a un lado mío, al menos me llevaría un dulce recuerdo, me llevaría todo su amor. Y sin esperar las lágrimas salían de mis ojos, era egoísta al irme de esta manera pero no había de otra, mi misión había terminado y aunque me iba a doler yo debía dejarla.

No quería volver a cerrar mis ojos, sentía que ella iba a desaparecer. Con cuidado me acosté en su pecho, podía sentir su corazón latir con calma.

 **-Aunque yo ya no este, habrá personas que te cuidaran, no dudes y sigue avanzando como lo has hecho todo este tiempo** -Me levantaba con cuidado y besaba su frente **-Nunca me olvides pequeña que yo siempre estaré a tu lado, nunca olvides que yo siempre te amaré** -Acariciaba con amor su largo cabello **-Aunque no este tendrás una parte de mi, con mis ojos verdes verás el hermoso mundo, haré realidad tu último deseo, me veras el último día**

Con calma me acostaba a su lado y la apretaba a mi cuerpo, besaba su frente y sus párpados pero las lágrimas no dejaban de salir y así había al fin había cerrado los ojos.

El día había llegado lo más rápido y Lucy se encontraba un poco nerviosa, le dedicaba palabras para calmarla y pequeñas caricias a su espalda. Su turno al fin había llegado, con un último beso en los labios me había despedido de ella.

Realicé una última llamada a mis padres, quería informarles que Lucy estaba en el hospital, sin dudar, felices me dijeron que mañana irían a verla.

Mi cuerpo estaba cansado y empezaba a doler el pecho, la vida estaba a punto de irse de mi cuerpo. Necesitaba estar tranquilo hasta que Lucy saliera de la operación.

Después de una hora y media me informaban que Lucy estaba en su cuarto y que había sido un éxito, sólo que la mantendría esa noche en el cuarto. Agradecía a los doctores, con calma me dirigía a su cuarto. Podía verla sentada en esa gran cama y una venda rodeaba sus ojos.

 **-Ya estoy aquí Lucy**

Me acercaba a ella con una gran sonrisa, emocionada quería levantarse pero la detuve antes de eso. Tomaba entre mis manos las suyas y las acariciaba con lentitud. Brinco un poco al sentir el frío de ellas.

 **-Valla Natsu, estabas demasiado nervioso, tus manos están congeladas**

 **-Me preocupaba por ti cariño pero al ver que hasta hoy estas con más energías que está mañana no hay de que asustarse** -Ella soltaba una risita.

 **-Tranquilo, los doctores dicen que estaré bien, ya estoy aquí** -Subía su mano hasta mi mejilla

 **-Lo se pequeña** -No tarde más y pegué mis labios con los suyos.

Quería pasar al menos estos últimos momentos con ella, con cuidado de no aplastarla, me acomode a un lado suyo, acariciaba sus dulces cabellos, ella tocaba mis manos.

Veía el atardecer, había pedido que ningún doctor nos molestara. Quería tenerla sólo para mi hoy. Ella dormitaba en mis brazos, yo esperaba al anochecer, quería que lo primero que observará con sus nuevos ojos fuera el cielo nocturno por el que siempre pregunta y lo último que viera, a mí.

Mis ojos pesaban pero quería mantenerme con ella con mi último aliento. Con tranquilidad la había despertado, me sentía como un adolescente que estaba a punto de hacer una travesura.

Con cuidado empezaba a quitarle la venda de sus ojos, ella soltaba pequeñas risitas. Una vez sin aquella venda abrió sus ojos con tranquilidad, eran unos hermosos ojos verdes. Pestañeo varias veces para enfocar su vista, sin embargo no tardó en llorar al verme. Me abrazo con tanto amor que empezaba a dolerme.

 **-Al fin te veo Natsu** -Sorbia su nariz. Yo la apretaba a mi cuerpo **-¡Realmente tienes el cabello rosa!** -Soltaba pequeñas risitas. Nos separamos y ella volteó a la ventana, el cielo oscuro y las estrellas brillantes se alzaban en lo más alto.

 **-Al fin me ves pequeña** -Besaba su frente **-Eres hermosa**

Sus brillantes ojos me miraban, sin dudar pegué mi frente con la de ella. Mi último aliento estaba llegando.

 **-Escucha Lucy, hoy en la noche me iré por unos asuntos pero no te preocupes, mis padres y mis hermanos vendrán a visitarte mañana** -Antes de que ella protestara pose mi dedo en sus suaves labios **-Ellos te cuidaran bien, tardaré mucho pero quiero que sepas que te amo como eres y si algo pasa sólo espero que sigas avanzando como lo has hecho en todo este tiempo, no dudes que en algún momento regresare**

Iba hablar, no se lo permití, besé sus labios con dulzura y tranquilidad. Varias lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, este fue el último momento que aproveche con ella, se había calmado entre mis brazos.

Su respiración era lenta y calmada, fue un último vistazo para verla dormida en la cama. Besé su frente por última vez y quite las lágrimas que se habían juntado en sus hermosos ojos. Cerré mis ojos, aquel ángel había aparecido en esta segunda oportunidad para irme con calma.

Era egoísta pero por ella lo era, mi hermoso ángel que mejoró mi vida. Y con la imagen de mi ángel como último recordatorio, yo al fin me iba de este mundo.

 ** _Omake_**

 **-¡Mamá despierta!**

Abría mis ojos con tranquilidad, sentía como un pequeño bulto se revolvia a mi lado, con una gran sonrisa lo abrazaba y le hacía cosquillas. Una risa tan contagiosa, una hermosa sonrisa.

 **-¡No mamá! ¡Basta!**

Había parado al ver al pequeño que estaba a mi lado, sus hermosos ojos verdes y su cabellera rosada, idéntica a la de él.

 **-Eso te pasa por despertarme** -Besaba su frente con cariño, podía sentir como volvía a enredarse en mis brazos **-Sólo dame diez minutos y vamos a desayunar**

 **-¡Está bien!**

Podía recordar como él hombre que amé se había ido ya hace siete años. Cuando desperté aquel día, el doctor me había quitado la venda y lo que vi fueron a cuatro personas. Me habían dicho que ellos eran la familia de Natsu y gracias a su amigo al fin me habían conocido.

Iba a decir algo pero decidí guardar aquellos momentos para mí. La imagen de Natsu se guardó en mi memoria.

Me enseñaban fotos de él, gracias a él yo tuve la oportunidad de volver a ver.

Creo que él de alguna forma esta con nosotros, mis ojos que una vez fueron suyos observan el mundo que vivimos.

Sus padres y sus hermanos me contaron como había sido cuando vivía.

Sin embargo yo ya conocía todo, no sabía como es que lo había llegado a conocer, tal vez el había aprovechado una segunda oportunidad para cambiar y agradecer su vida y a los que conocía.

Y realmente le agradecía, gracias a él conocí a mi familia, gracias a él me dieron la hermosa noticia que seria madre. Sabía que seria difícil sin él pero sin duda sacaría a nuestro hijo adelante, sus padres y sus hermanos se alegraron de la noticia, lloraron al ver que el pequeño era igual a su padre, yo igual lloré. Que sin dudar, llamé a nuestro hijo como su padre.

No he vuelto amar a otra persona desde él. Me dediqué a mi hijo, le contaba muchas historias de su padre y el empezaba a crecer admirandolo. Cada noche antes de dormir nos la pasábamos admirando el cielo nocturno. Con estos ojos, estaba segura que el estaba a nuestro lado.

 **-¡Vamos cariño! Los abuelos nos han de estar esperando** -Volvía mover a mi hijo con cosquillas. **-¡Hoy empiezan las vacaciones!**

Realmente agradezco que aquel ángel apareciera en mi vida. Estoy segura que en algún momento nos volveremos a encontrar.

* * *

 ** _¡Y este es el fin del segundo Bonus!_**

 ** _Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribirlo. Tarde un poco en escribirlo ya si tenía problemas con el tema, realmente me apagué al no tener que escribir pero gracias a mucha ayuda yo al fin pude terminarlo. Y se los aseguro que lloré mucho._**

 ** _Antes de terminar con el capítulo, voy a responder a sus reviews, realmente les agradezco que me escriban para motivarme._**

 ** _Stormy night of rain92: ¡Si! Realmente seria bueno que más personas escribieran, es algo realmente divertido, tu sólo di cuando y haremos el foro._**

 ** _Letilac: Realmente si, es muy difícil ahora encontrar algún fanfic NaLu, muchas gracias por esperar y por leer._**

 ** _Shiro-rq: La primera vez que estaba por empezar a escribirlo igual grité. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y perdóname por tardar un poco más de lo espero pero espero su te gusten los que siguen._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" para más información del NaLu Week 2017._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _Será la frase que ocupare durante esta Week. ¡No lo olviden!_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos para el primer día!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Domingo 25 de Junio de 2017_**


	4. Day 1: Nostalgia

**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Sean bienvenidos al primer día de esto que llamamos ¡NaLu Week! Vengan a disfrutar de estas hermosas historias._**

 ** _Quisiera platicar más con ustedes pero también quiero que lean esto ¡Ya! Así que disfruten el primer Bonus._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 ** _Day 1: Nostalgia -Nostalgia-_**

* * *

Cada vez que Lucy cerraba los ojos tenía miedo que todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento era un sueño.

Tenía miedo de regresar a esa etapa de su niñez, tenía buenos y agradables recuerdos no podía negarlo. Podía recordar como su madre cuidaba de ella cuando había una gran tormenta con rayos o como cuando se enfermaba, ella siempre estuvo ahí con una gran sonrisa.

Soñaba con su padre, cuando el carcajeaba y corría por todo el patio con tal de atraparla y atacarla con besos en las mejillas. No podía negarlo, extrañaba con toda su alma aquellos hermosos momentos.

Pero cuando menos se esperaba el escenario cambiaba de un momento a otro estaba frente a la tumba de su madre, estaba frente a su padre enojado y gritando porque sólo era una molestia cuando en realidad quería recordarle a su padre que era su cumpleaños. De sus ojos no dejaban de salir lágrimas ante tanto dolor que había sufrido.

Extrañaba tanto a sus padres que algunas veces quería esconderse debajo de la cama y desear que ellos estuvieran ahí para buscarla y atacarla con cosquillas o besos pero eso ahora sólo era un lejano recuerdo que realmente quisiera olvidar y seguir viviendo.

Pero de un momento a otro sus sueños empezaban a cambiar, todo desde que conoció a su nueva familia, en específico a cierto chico de cabellera rosa, el piromaniatico Natsu Dragneel.

¿Cómo es que de un momento a otro el empezó a ser realmente especial para ella? En realidad fue desde el primer día que lo conoció, gracias a el las tormentosas pesadillas se convertían en dulces y tranquilos sueños.

Pero lamentablemente las pesadillas regresarian una vez más, ahora no sólo soñaba con sus padres si no soñaba con que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a su nueva familia y como para proteger a Natsu. Había veces en las que se levantaba con lágrimas en los ojos y con su corazón golpeteando con fuerza su pecho. Y con el temor de volver a soñar con eso empezaba a privarse del sueño.

Simplemente tenía miedo que todo lo que había logrado se esfumara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Más de uno había notado ese gran cambio en ella pero esta siempre lo negaba, tenía miedo que la vieran como alguien ridícula.

 ** _"Los sueños sólo son eso, no deberías asustarte de ellos. Lo que deberías tener más en mente es que tu eres fuerte y alguien valioso. Sólo recuerda eso y veras como las pesadillas se irán"_**

Y como si fuera por arte de magia, Natsu había borrado una vez más ese gran temor que empezaba atormentarla. Le debía mucho a ese chico que siempre la protegía, le debía hasta la vida y ella sería capaz de protegerlo con la misma con tal de que no resultará herido.

Había veces en las que quería patear al chico por meterse a su casa y a su cama en específico pero cada vez que dormía con el las pesadillas se iban y por un momento de su vida se sentía protegida, daba igual que en algún momento se quedara dormida entre sus brazos y que este siempre la abrazara como respuesta, daba igual ya que al día siguiente lo sacaría a patadas.

Estaba agradecida de que el chico realmente estuviera ahí con ella, que la escuchará y que la consolara cuando fuera necesario. Y aunque este se hubiera alejado por un año y en ocasiones se pusiera en peligro, ella sabía que todo lo que el chico hacia era por ella.

Y esa noche no fue la excepción, se había asustado en el momento que había abierto los ojos, ella estaba segura que a un lado suyo estaba él pero lo único que encontró fue un par de sábanas y almohadas regadas por la cama. Un poco alarmada se iba a levantar hasta que escucho una suave nana a su lado.

Con cuidado se había volteado y encontró a ese chico despistado cargar un pequeño bulto de sábanas rosas. Fue en ese momento que empezó a sonreír como una tonta, con cuidado se acercó y lo abrazo por la espalda.

 **-Lo siento, ¿Te despertamos?** -Un largo bostezo había salido de él. Una pequeña risita salió de ella, verlo a él despeinado y con cara de desvelado era lo más tierno que podía apreciar.

Dirigió su vista al pequeño bulto, podía ver como se revolvia entre los brazos del chico y soltaba grandes carcajadas, sus hermosos ojos cafés herencia de ella y su rebelde cabellera rosa herencia del otro.

 **-Vamos cariño, deja dormir a papá, acaba de llegar de una misión y debe descansar, mañana jugará contigo y con Happy todo el día** -Acariciaba con gracia la regordeta mejilla del menor y como si fuera por arte de magia, al siguiente minuto al fin estaba dormido.

Natsu un poco cansado, dejó al menor en la cuna de al lado y movió sus brazos, realmente estaba cansado. Con cuidado tiro a Lucy en la cama y como si fuera un depredador, la atrapó entre su cuerpo y sus labios.

Entre beso y beso, sus manos recorrían sin pudor el cuerpo de Lucy, ella jadeaba e inútilmente trataba de mantener sus manos quietas y alejadas del cuerpo de él.

Natsu se había separado de Lucy, había sido un tonto al no fijarse en ella durante mucho tiempo pero agradecía que a pesar de ser un idiota ella permaneciera a su lado.

 **-Te extrañe tanto en la misión, son aburridas si no me estas regañando** -Besaba con dulzura su mejilla.

 **-Lo se pero sólo espera tres meses y así podría dejar con alguien a Nashi** -Sonreía con dulzura **-Yo igual extraño las misiones y hacer algún que otro desastre pero no quiero que mi hija tome esa mala costumbre**

Natsu soltó una leve carcajada, no quería que su hija tampoco se despertará.

 **-Bueno sería bueno dejarla con alguien pero menos con Gray y Erza, no quisiera que a mi hija le pegaran la costumbre de desnudarse o ser una completa adicta a los dulces**

Lucy empezó a reír, imaginar a su hija en ambas situaciones era divertido pero era mucho más tierno ver a una niña destruyendo el gremio con fuego al igual que su padre.

 **-Bueno entonces tendrás que esperar tres meses para que al menos ella pueda defenderse de sus tíos** -Acariciaba con dulzura la mejilla de Natsu hasta llegar a su cabello, quien satisfecho empezaba a ronronear bajo su caricia.

Con lentitud tomó a Lucy de la cintura y tomo sus pechos como su propia almohada, sabía de primera mano que la chica era la única capaz de relajarlo.

Pasaron los minutos y Natsu seguía bajo el encanto de Lucy. Respiraba el dulce aroma de la chica.

 **-Gracias Natsu** -El nombrado alzó su rostro un poco confundido **-Gracias a ti tengo una linda familia, por un momento me había asustado y crei que todo esto había sido un sueño, empezaba a tener miedo y pensé que había regresado a ese momento en el que mis padres me dejaron sola y tu no estabas a mi lado**

Pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, Natsu con una sonrisa, subió hasta la altura de Lucy y quito con delicadeza toda lágrima.

 **-El pasado nos ayuda a formarnos para un mejor futuro** -Besaba la pequeña nariz de la chica **-No dudes que siempre estaré a tu lado Lucy, deja de preocuparte tanto por el pasado y mira al futuro que ahora tenemos** -Señalaba a la pequeña persona que dormía en su cuna **-Hay que vivir por ella, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, mientras estemos juntos nada malo pasará**

Lucy había dejado de llorar, era cierto no tenía porque volver a esos recuerdos que solamente le traerian tristezas. Ahora tendría un futuro por delante.

 **-¿Cuando fue que maduraste tanto Natsu?**

El mencionado sólo río. Atrajo a Lucy a su cuerpo.

 **-Eres una tonta y una rara** -Antes de que la chica protestara le dio un suave beso en los labios **-Pero sólo eres mía y soy el único capaz de ver todas tus facetas**

Lucy volvió a reír, con calma se había dejado besar en todo momento. Sin duda aquel chico tenía una magia oculta que le hacía olvidar de todo momento triste para reemplazarlo por felicidad.

Sin duda le agradecía mucho a Natsu de sacarla de ese gran agujero y hacerla feliz cada día de su vida y cada día se lo demostraba.

 ** _Omake_**

Lucy volvía abrir sus ojos al sentir como picaban sus mejillas. Paso un minuto para que ella se diera cuenta de unas pequeñas manitas y una pequeña cabecita rosa con un chupón en su pequeña boca.

Reía feliz por la acción de su madre, Lucy sonrió y tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos y acomodarla en su pecho.

Aún podía sentir unos conocidos brazos rodear su cintura, con calma decidió dar vuelta y acomodarse frente a él.

Podía escuchar ronquidos salir de él, su pequeña con curiosidad empezó a jalar las mejillas de su padre, reía ante cada cara rara que hacía y siguió hasta que lo despertó.

Se removió un poco molesto pero todo se fue al ver la carita sonriente de su pequeña. Se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

 **-Ya andas molestando, hasta con eso no dejas de ser igual a tu madre** -Recibió un codazo de Lucy **-Pero aún así eres hermosa**

Pequeñas carcajadas salió de la pequeña, se movió un poco hasta quedar entre el hombro de Natsu y recargar su pequeña cabeza y jugar con los cabellos de su padre.

Lucy miraba divertida como Natsu volvía a intentar dormirse y su pequeña había dejado de jugar con su cabello para ver dormir a su padre.

 **-Prometo ser una buena madre para ti mi querida niña** -Lucy acariciaba con cariño los cabellos rosados **-Y prometo nunca alejarme de ti y si alguna vez pasa esto, no te preocupes que papá te amara y te protegerá**

Con una sonrisa volvio acurrucarse a Natsu y a su pequeña. La vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz.

Natsu quien había escuchado tomo a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida entre sus brazos y empezó atacarlas a besos en las mejillas.

Las risas cantarinas se escucharon por toda la casa. Y las pesadillas al fin se habían ido.

* * *

 ** _¡Y este es el fin del primer día!_**

 ** _Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribirlo. Disculpen la tardanza pero tuve unos pequeños problemas para escribirlo pero sin duda aquí estoy cumpliendo lo que debo._**

 ** _Antes de terminar con el capítulo, voy a responder a sus reviews, realmente les agradezco que me escriban para motivarme._**

 ** _Letilac: ¡Lo se! Yo no había dejado de llorar cuando empezaba a escribir el desenlace, fue demasiado triste. Muchas gracias por esperar la actualización y sigue leyendo que las mejores historias vendrán._**

 ** _Yoko Matsuhi: ¡Muchas gracias por esperar! Yo igual estaba llorando cuando lo escribí. Y sigue leyendo que las mejores historias vendrán muy pronto._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" para más información del NaLu Week 2017._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _Será la frase que ocupare durante esta Week. ¡No lo olviden!_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos para el primer día!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Sábado 1 de Julio de 2017_**


	5. Day 2: Tarot

**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Sean bienvenidos al segundo día de esto que llamamos ¡NaLu Week! Vengan a disfrutar de estas hermosas historias._**

 ** _Quisiera platicar más con ustedes pero también quiero que lean esto ¡Ya! Así que disfruten el primer Bonus._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 ** _Day 2: Tarot -Tarot-_**

* * *

 ** _"En el día de tu cumpleaños número veinte, conocerás al fin a la doncella que todo este tiempo te ha esperado"_**

Cuando Natsu Dragneel era un niño pequeño odiaba a los que leían al futuro mediante cartas, odiaba tanto a esos adivinos. Para el sólo decían cosas sin sentido y que realmente no adivinaba lo que aparecía en el futuro.

El era un dragón, un Príncipe Dragón para ser exactos, era el segundo a la corona de fuego y lamentablemente sus padres, los Reyes Aya y Tetsuya Dragneel creían mucho en los adivinos.

Eran importantes para la familia Real escuchar el futuro, sin embargo para el sólo fueron timadores que querían aprovecharse del dinero y posición de su familia para reunir más clientes. Realmente había cosas que ellos habían mencionado y que realmente nunca se hicieron realidad.

Creció con ese odio. Cuando cumplió los quince años, su hermano mayor de veintidós años, Zeref Dragneel se había casado con una princesa hada y fue en ese momento en él que conoció a otra adivina, molesto porque ella no lo dejaba en paz, accedió a escucharla, lo primero que ella decía era que no necesitaba dinero, ella sólo iba a decirle lo que sus cartas le habían dicho.

Se sentó frente a la adivina, quien había colocado unas cartas frente a él, ya sabía que tenía que hacer. Cuando termino, vio como esta tomaba de su botella de alcohol, con las mejillas rojas miraba con atención las cartas.

 **-¡Oh Joven Príncipe! Veo que le duele mucho ver como se aleja su único hermano de su vida ahora que se casó con la joven princesa hada pero...** -Natsu de sorprendió ante las palabras de aquella adivina pero creyó que había sido por suerte **-Su futuro será muy próspero, veo gran felicidad y a eso conllevará a una gran unión, una muy especial** -Con cuidado sus manos tocaron una carta y la levantó **-Se que odia a los adivinos, no lo culpo, muchos sólo quieren buscar dinero pero le aseguro que yo soy mejor que todos ellos**

Natsu se levantó, siempre decían lo mismo de él y antes de salir de aquella carpa la adivina lo había detenido.

 **-Una última cosa joven Dragneel** -Y le tendió la última carta **-En el día de tu cumpleaños número veinte, conocerás al fin a la doncella que todo este tiempo te ha esperado, ella será especial y única** -Soltó una pequeña risa **-En realidad será diferente a todos pero ten por seguro que será un amor a primera vista, ella te espera en una torre, sólo que la misión de este dragón será el de sacar de esa torre a esa joven de largo cabello rubio y de hermosos ojos cafés**

Natsu tomó la carta y vio el dibujo, era una pequeña torre rodeada de fuego, en el centro se podía apreciar una pequeña llave dorada y un corazón.

 **-¿Y esto porque me lo...?** -Al voltear a su espalda aquella adivina había desaparecido. Por primera vez pensó en lo que le había dicho, volvió a ver la carta, iba a romperla pero algo le detuvo ¿Y si fuera cierto? **-Confiare en ti, esperaré a los veinte años y si es falso yo mismo te buscaré y me las pagarás**

Y guardo la carta en uno de sus bolsillos y regresó con su familia sin dejar de pensar en lo que aquella adivina había dicho. Por primera vez estaba pensando en ello, por primera vez pensaba que podía creerle a esa mujer.

Pasaron los años y un día antes de su cumpleaños decidió salir a ver el mundo. Nunca iba a querer admitirlo pero estaba un tanto emocionado, quería ver que tanto de aquella vez era verdad.

Había escondido sus alas, cuernos, cola y escamas, era un dragón pero a veces no era bien visto en muchos mundos con otras criaturas, lo había aprendido por las malas un día que salió y le crearon tres heridas en su cuerpo con tal de matarlo, su abdomen bajo, su cuello y su mejilla.

Caminaba por un pequeño pueblo robando una que otra fruta que encontraba en los puestos hasta que su vista captó un pequeño mechón rubio, sabía que era diferente, era tan brillante como el oro. Su nariz captó un aroma dulce y embriagador. Sin dudar empezó a seguir el rastro de aquella pequeña figura. Quería mantener su distancia de ella y no asustarla, sólo faltaban unas horas y al fin conocería a la dulce doncella.

Veía como era demasiado hábil para esconderse y escapar de la vista de todos, ¿Cómo es que no se habían dado cuenta de ella? Cuando menos empezaba a caminar por el bosque, los pequeños animales apenas y aparecían. ¿Porque aquella chica caminaba a ese lugar?

Tenía mucha curiosidad, veía como se metía a un pequeño pasadizo oculto entre algunas enredaderas, espero unos minutos para entrar. Y al salir, vio una gran torre de piedra, un poco desgastada por el tiempo pero sin duda aún se veía sólida. Al mirarla recordó la carta que aquella adivina le había dado, con cuidado la sacó de uno de sus bolsillos, estaba un poco desgastada, quemada y doblada pero se podía apreciar aún en dibujo de la carta.

Era la misma torre del dibujo, realmente no estaba mal ubicado, con una gran sonrisa se oculto entre algunos árboles lejanos, quería que su primera vista con la chica fuera especial. Decidido, esperaría a que fuera media noche, el ya tendría cumplidos los veinte años y aquella visión se haría realidad. Cerró los ojos, decidió que era mejor dormir, así el tiempo pasaría rápido.

Unas cuántas explosiones le habían asustado, en guardia espero al ataque pero al mirar al cielo, se dio cuenta de su error, sólo eran fuegos artificiales de muchos colores. Se maravilló con el cielo tan oscuro pero a la vez iluminado por las estrellas y la grande luna que se alzaba sobre la torre.

Si no mal estaba equivocado, ya era media noche, un poco nervioso, volvió aparecer sus rasgos de dragón, se estiró, ahora sentía un peso más en su espalda. Con ánimo volo hasta el techo de la torre, con cuidado camino a la altura de la ventana.

 **-Valla el ánimo del pueblo es muy grande en estas fechas aunque es muy normal que no dejen de festejar** -Una voz dulce y un suspiro cansado escuchó **-Sólo realmente me gustaría salir de esta torre y ver lo que hay en el mundo**

Podía jurar que la chica está triste y en esos momentos varias lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Natsu soltó un poco el aire que había guardado y bajo de un salto al balcón, escucho un grito y unos pasos.

 **-Tranquila, no te haré daño** -Hablo con confianza a la pequeña criatura que estaba enfrente, alzó su mano y gracias a su magia de fuego había un poco de luz en el cuarto.

Fue cuando finalmente la vio. Ella era una humana, una hermosa humana de cabello rubio cual oro y unos hermosos ojos cafés. Al momento de verla, podía sentir como su cuerpo entero había hecho un pequeño clic y podía jurar que los ojos de ella brillaron con intensidad.

 **-¿Eres un dragón?** -Cuando al fin pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, dejó de tener un poco de miedo **-Lo siento, es sólo que eres el primero que veo, creí que los dragones eran mucho más grandes, sólo los he visto en libros**

Natsu soltó una carcajada, aquella chica era linda aunque ahora que la veía bien, estaba seguro que aquella chica era una princesa.

 **-Bueno, se podría decir que soy un dragón sólo que ahora mi apariencia es un poco más compacta y lo más humanamente posible** -Con sus dedos, hizo como si la palabra estuviera en comillas **-Sólo tengo esta apariencia para no asustar a los humanos**

Veía como aquella chica había dejado toda tensión atrás, su cuerpo entero se veía hermoso, pechos grandes, un cuello muy apetecible, caderas apropiadas para tener un hijo y sus piernas, ¡Oh Dios! Estaba seguro que ella era la mujer correcta y más hermosa que ha visto en su vida. Sin más temor, camino hasta estar frente a él, con cuidado tocaba sus cuernos, eran ásperos y duros.

Recorrió las escamas de sus mejillas y sus brazos y tocó con cuidado las poderosas alas, era realmente majestuoso y ella estaba más que fascinada.

 **-¡Esto es increíble!** -Gritaba de la emoción, no podía dejar de tocar con cuidado **-Estoy realmente fascinada, no creía que aún existían este tipo de criaturas** -Poco después vio como sus mejillas a pintaban de rojo **-Lo siento si fui atrevida, es sólo que nunca había visto algo como a tú**

 **-No te preocupes** -Con cuidado alzo su mano y toco la suave piel de la chica, un poco asustada se dejó acariciar **-No te haré daño, sólo que es la primera vez que tengo contacto con un humano y que no se asuste por ver a un monstruo como yo**

Esa chica era realmente hermosa, con cuidado empezó a jugar con el cabello de ella, desató el nudo que tenía atado su cabello y vio como su largo cabello caía.

 **-No eres un monstruo, eres un dragón y eso es mejor, los dragones son los más bellos que he leído** -Evitó emocionarse más con esa chica, con una gran sonrisa tomó una de sus manos y la beso.

 **-Mucho gusto princesa, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, el dragón, es un honor el al fin encontrar a mi doncella**

Ella con sus mejillas rojas hizo una pequeña reverencia. Sabía quien era el ahora que había escuchado su nombre. Poco después recordó que una adivina había hablado con ayuda de sus cartas que un joven dragón llegaría y robaria su mayor tesoro, su amor.

 **-El gusto es mío su majestad, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, una humana**

Y Natsu volvió a enamorarse de esa chica. La hermosa sonrisa que tenía y al sentir que todo miedo que había sentido de había esfumado, sin duda aquella princesa era la indicada. Por primera vez agradecía a aquella adivina.

 ** _Omake_**

Lucy miraba aún con fascinación aquel chico dragón. Lo había dejado entrar a su cuarto y pronto el chico se había acomodado y miraba a un lado suyo el hermoso cielo.

Ambos habían mostrado la carta que aquella adivina les había dado y se sorprendieron que realmente era la misma. De alguna forma y en algun momento, deberían agradecerle aquella mujer por tal sorpresa.

 **-Sabes Lucy, no pude evitar escuchar tu primer comentario** -Tomó una de las manos de la chica y acaricio con lentitud **-Si tanto quieres salir de la torre ¿Porque no lo haces?**

Lucy suspiro pesadamente.

 **-No puedo por mi padre, quiere que consiga a un príncipe que decida tomar el puesto de rey pero no hay nadie interesado en mi, salgo a escondidas de mi padre pero...** -Y volvió a mirar el cielo **-Realmente me gustaría salir de aquí, conocer otros mundos, otras criaturas y reamente ser feliz**

De alguna manera a Natsu le dolió aquellas palabras. Bajo la mirada hasta que se le ocurrió una gran idea.

 **-Entonces ¿Porque no te escapas conmigo?** -Hablo con alegría **-Te llevaría a mi reino, serías realmente muy querida por ellos y por mis padres**

Lucy abrió más los ojos, nunca nadie le había dicho tales palabras. Con cuidado pensó los pros y los contras, realmente ¿Que podría pasar? Quizá sólo seria una oportunidad única en la vida.

 **-¿Escaparme con el dragón? Realmente no suena nada mal, realmente me gustaría ir contigo, no quisiera perderme esta única oportunidad en mi vida**

Con alegría Natsu la abrazo y beso su frente. Lucy reía, volvería a empezar su vida y no dudaría que seria divertido.

Cuando el padre de Lucy, el rey Jude llegó a la torre a saludar a su única hija, se encontró con que la joven había desaparecido y lo único que encontró fue una nota.

 ** _"Mediante esta carta me dirijo a usted rey Jude Heartfilia. Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, soy el segundo Príncipe heredero a la corona de fuego. Yo no robe a su hija la princesa, yo le doy la oportunidad de conocer nuevos mundos y nuevas criaturas con tal de que ella sea feliz. Si algún día usted quisiera verla y tratar algunas cosas entre ambos reinos, es bienvenido al Reino de Fuego"_**

El rey sólo río y le deseo un buen viaje a su hija, tal vez en algún otro momento le gustaría ir a verla y saludar.

A partir de ese momento, nunca más se supo del paradero de la princesa pero sin duda, todos rezaban e imaginaban que la chica al fin era libre.

Porque este dragón estaba destinado a robarse a la princesa.

* * *

 ** _¡Y este es el fin del segundo día!_**

 ** _Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribirlo. Disculpen la tardanza con los días faltantes pero como me había trabado con el tema Gótico, realmente me había gastado todas mis ideas en ese tema que en los siguientes pero aquí estoy cumpliendo una vez más con los que debo._**

 ** _Antes de terminar con el capítulo, voy a responder a sus reviews, realmente les agradezco que me escriban para motivarme._**

 ** _Yoko Matsuhi: Lo se, prepara la picina para llenarla porque los siguientes días morirás de ternura máxima._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" para más información del NaLu Week 2017._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _Será la frase que ocupare durante esta Week. ¡No lo olviden!_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos para el primer día!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Domingo 2 de Julio de 2017_**


	6. Day 3: Flaws

**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Sean bienvenidos al tercer día de esto que llamamos ¡NaLu Week! Vengan a disfrutar de estas hermosas historias._**

 ** _Quisiera platicar más con ustedes pero también quiero que lean esto ¡Ya! Se que morirán de la ternura._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 ** _Day 3: Flaws -Defectos-_**

* * *

Natsu no dejaba de gruñir furioso en el gremio, había asustado a unos cuantos que se habían acercado a su mesa a preguntar por su enojo. El problema estaba frente a él.

Aquella mujer escandalosa de rubios cabellos y ojos cafés, aquella mujer rara pero que sin embargo a sus ojos era la mujer perfecta. ¿Acaso todos se daban cuenta que ella era la mujer perfecta? No lo sabía y realmente no estaba interesado en ello, no en esos momentos en los que tenía tantas ganas de moler a golpes a ese estúpido León.

Miraba con rabia como tomaba su mano y la besaba. Quitaba algunos mechones rubios de su rostro y no dejaba de hablar con ella. Era realmente molesto ver como era el que molestaba y le quitaba toda la atención que sólo el debía tenerla.

Bufo molesto.

 **-Deberías ir por ella antes de que Loke se la robe** -Gray entre risas empezaba a molestar a Natsu **-Ya sabes que entre ellos puede existir un pequeño clic**

 **-La coneja podría irse con el león y nunca más volverias a verla** -Y Gajeel se unía.

Natsu quería ignorarlos pero algo se removió en su corazón. ¿Y si Lucy un día decidiera irse con el peluche? Empezaba a sentirse peor. Estaba arrepintiendose de que ellos dos fueran los primeros al contarle sus recién descubiertos sentimientos por Lucy, los cuales los había confundido como si fuera una enfermedad.

 **-Ya lo se** -Respondió molesto **-Es sólo que no encuentro la manera de decirle**

Un poco triste tomo de su tarro de cerveza, sentía como aquel líquido pasaba por su garganta. Ya no recordaba cuantos tarros había tomado, había perdido la cuenta. Pero aún se encontraba en sus cinco.

Todo era su culpa, antes de descubrir los sentimientos que tenía por ella, había empezado alejarse un poco, seguía su grupo y aún iban a misiones pero de alguna manera sentía que todo empezaba a cambiar.

Ver los sonrojos de Lucy, su sonrisa, su hermoso rostro y las acciones que ella hacía, era necesario hablar con alguien. Y antes de querer hablar con alguien "experto" Gray y Gajeel decidieron intervenir y hablar con él.

Era estúpido, querían hablar de sus problemas amorosos cuando ellos eran más ciegos que él y no se daban cuenta que detrás de ellos tenían a alguien.

Antes de seguir escuchando a Gray y Gajeel y de pensar un poco más de la cuenta. Decidió salir tambaleandose del gremio, sentía sus mejillas calientes y su vista un poco borrosa. Quería llegar a su casa a dormir y eso que aún no anochecia. Iba a seguir caminando hasta que sintió como era jalado de la bufanda.

 **-¿Porque estas tan ebrio?** -Podía jurar que Lucy estaba un tanto molesta. **-Vamos déjame ayudarte, al menos sólo por hoy te quedarás en mi casa, es peligroso que vallas sólo** -Paso su brazo por sus hombros y empezaron a caminar al departamento.

 **-¡Soy fuerte Lucy!** -Gritaba con alegría, mientras alzaba su brazo libre.

 **-Bueno pero también me preocupo por los ciudadanos, sería un problema que empezaras a quemar todo**

Natsu se sentía un poco mareado y sus ojos pesaban, empezaba a tener sueño pero de alguna manera resistió. Una vez que llegaron, Lucy lo dejó sobre su cama, veía como entraba al cuarto de baño con su ropa y se cambiaba.

No entendía a la chica, era realmente rara, a preocupaba de que no la viera en ropa interior o desnuda cuando el ya la había visto por completo, claro accidentalmente. Con cuidado desenredo un poco su bufanda.

 **-Valla, nunca creí verte ebrio un día** -Sintió la mano fría de la chica en su frente, estaba agachada a su altura, podía ver sus brillantes ojos y podía olfatear su dulce aroma **-Creo que tienes un motivo pero es mejor que duermas un poco, se te pasará**

Y antes de que avanzará más, la tomo de la cintura y la abrazo. Lucy puso sus manos en el cabello del mismo.

 **-No quiero que te vallas de mi lado Luce, aunque últimamente me he alejado de ti pero...** -Aspiraba el dulce aroma de la chica **-Se que no soy como los idiotas que siempre te miran, que siempre te dan regalos y que te dan algunos un beso en la mejilla y que al final siempre golpeó por culpa de los estúpidos celos justo como ese intento de León** -Lucy brinco de la impresión, ahora entendía porque muchos corrían cuando ella los saludaba, quería interrumpir a Natsu pero no dejó, creyó que aún había más cosas que escuchar a su compañero **-No soy alguien como ellos, soy un desastre de persona, podría decir que todo lo que tocó lo destruyó y a veces tengo miedo de que te pase lo mismo, tengo muchos defectos que tu no te mereces** -Lucy empezaba acariciar el cabello de Natsu, se sorprendió que empezará a ronronear por sus caricias **-Sólo soy yo, no puedo ser como los chicos que tu deseas pero lo que me gustaría que supieras es que me gustas mucho Lucy, te quiero y se que soy un cobarde diciendo esto ebrio pero ya no puedo aguantar estos sentimientos que golpean mi corazón** -Lucy se soltó de sus brazos y se agachó a su altura, acaricio con calma las mejillas de Natsu **-Porque quisiera ser el único en ver tu sonrisa, tus sonrojos y tu mirada brillante, quiero ser egoísta contigo pero...**

Lucy lo callo con un pequeño beso en la mejilla, podía sentir sus mejillas calientes. Se separó con una sonrisa y pego sus frentes.

 **-¿Cuando te ha importado todo eso Natsu? Yo nunca te he pedido que te compares con todos ellos porque tu eres tu, yo sólo veo a Natsu, mi compañero destructor** -Soltó un pequeña risita, Natsu no dejaba de verla **-No tienes porque estar celoso de ellos ni mucho menos de Loke, el sólo es un amigo y ya** -Acarició sus mejillas con ternura, vio como empezaba a cerrar sus ojos **-Tu eres demasiado importante para mí Natsu**

Sonrió con ternura al ver el sonrojo de su compañero. Cerró los ojos sintiendo como su compañero la abrazaba y su respiración se calmaba, al parecer se había quedado dormido. Con cuidado se separo y lo acosto en su cama arropandolo con sus sábanas, se veía como un pequeño niño, revolvió más su cabellera.

 **-Igual te quiero Natsu** -Beso su frente con cariño, le hubiera dado un pequeño beso en los labios pero olía tanto alcohol que decidió resistirse **-Aunque mi te quiero es más que eso, en realidad me gustas y te amo**

Se acostó a su lado, subió sus manos a las mejillas de Natsu.

 **-Yo tampoco soy perfecta Natsu pero creo que entre ambos nos completamos**

Y cerró sus ojos durmiendose al instante. Lo que no se había dado cuenta era que Natsu la había escuchado, con una sonrisa metió a la chica dentro las sábanas y la abrazo. Acaricio con cariño las mejillas de Lucy, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ella sin duda era el mayor tesoro. Beso su frente y cerró sus ojos, probablemente mañana le diría mejor lo que siente.

Lucy empezaba a despertarse, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas y ahora algunos rayos de sol se había colado a su cuarto y en específico le habían dado en la cara. Un poco molesta se removió en su cama hasta que sintió como unos brazos la apretaban más y unas piernas arrastraban las suyas.

Abrió los ojos y se volteó un poco para encontrar a su compañero muy cerca de su cuello, con una sonrisa se volteo por completo y contempló el rostro dormido de Natsu. ¿Acaso estaba loco diciendo que no era guapo? ¡Oh valla! Si que estaba mal, para sus ojos Natsu era perfecto aún con sus destrozos y los "defectos" que el juraba tener.

No por nada ella se hubiera enamorado de él y valla que agradecía que sus sentimientos si eran correspondidos pero si Natsu lo dijo todo estando ebrio, tal vez esperaría que le dijera sin estarlo, sería su pequeño secreto.

Sin querer, sus ojos se posaron en sus labios. No podía evitarlo, había fantaseado mucho con ellos. Dejó esos pensamientos a un lado cuando vio como el chico empezaba a moverse, sabía que estaba a punto de despertar. Espero a que Natsu abriera sus ojos. Y cuando lo vio, tuvo que morderse los labios, no quería gritar y claro, no pudo evitar ser observada por Natsu.

 **-Buenos días Lucy** -Aún con la chica entre sus brazos había estirado sus músculos.

 **-Buenos días Natsu, ya es hora de levantarse** -Con esfuerzo se había levantado y había evitado ver el puchero que Natsu había hecho **-Hay que ir al gremio por una misión...**

Antes de siquiera seguir, Natsu la había arrastrado a la cama de nuevo, la atrapó entre su cuerpo y el colchón, tomo sus manos y las puso arriba de su cabeza. Lucy no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

 **-No quiero ir, quiero hablar contigo de lo que te dije ayer** -Las mejillas de Lucy se pintaron más **-No estaba tan ebrio como crees pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que te dije ayer es cierto, nunca mentiría sobre algo importante** -Pegó su frente con la de ella, era hora de la verdad **-Para mi tu eres la mujer perfecta y a veces creo que yo no soy merecedor de tu sonrisa o de tus atenciones pero soy egoísta Lucy**

Quito sus manos de los de ella, evitaba aplastar a la chica con su cuerpo. No pudo evitar ver los labios de Lucy, estaba tentado a besarla pero si no tenía el consentimiento de ella, se quedaría con las ganas.

 **-¿Desde cuando el poderoso Natsu Dragneel esta esperando mi permiso a besarme?** -Natsu saltó un poco ruborizado, lo habia descubierto **-Eres un tramposo, escuchaste lo que te dije, bueno al menos se que nuestros sentimientos si son correspondidos**

Y fue Lucy quien cortó las distancias. Un beso tranquilo y sin segundas intenciones. Ambos cerraron los ojos y movían sus labios con lentitud. Cuando se separaron, volvieron a mirarse a los ojos.

 **-Podemos intentarlo Natsu** -Lucy subió su mano y acaricio su mejilla **-Estar en una relación, a mi me gustaría claro si quieres soportar a esta chica rara**

Natsu soltó una carcajada, le dio un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios.

 **-Y si tu quieres soportar a una lagartija detructora que come fuego y que no deja de molestar a la chica rara** -Lucy sólo río y volvió atrapar sus labios.

Ninguno dijo palabra alguna, ellos habían cerrado su pacto con ese beso. Y entre beso y beso empezaban su relación.

 **Omake**

Ya era un poco tarde cuando Natsu y Lucy decidieron ir al gremio. Muchos se sorprendieron ver a ambos agarrados de la mano y ver a Lucy, en específico, con la bufanda del otro, enredada en su cuello.

Unos que otros querían hacerles alguna broma pero al ver el rostro serio de Natsu, lo dejaron para otro día, lo menos que quería era incomodar a su, recién novia.

Lucy descubrió ese día el cariño y la ternura del chico y aún así el mismo dudaba de lo perfecto que era. Río muy bajo pero todo se fue cuando entre él, Gray y Gajeel habían empezado a discutir sobre algo sin importancia.

 **-Bueno, nadie es tan perfecto**

A su lado Levy y Juvia apoyaban a la pelea, Lucy soltaba grandes carcajadas al ver lo ridículas que se veían las chicas al apoyar a los otros.

Y Natsu, entre golpe y golpe que daba, no dejaba de ver a Lucy, a sus ojos ella era perfecta.

 **-¡Estoy encendido!**

* * *

 ** _¡Y este es el fin del tercer día!_**

 ** _Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribirlo. Disculpen la tardanza con los días faltantes pero como me había trabado con el tema Gótico, realmente me había gastado todas mis ideas en ese tema que en los siguientes pero aquí estoy cumpliendo una vez más con los que debo. Y probablemente suba más de uno en el día._**

 ** _Antes de terminar con el capítulo, voy a responder a sus reviews, realmente les agradezco que me escriban para motivarme._**

 ** _Yoko Matsuhi: Y yo soy tan típica de hablar de princesas y dragones pero para el título realmente lo merecía. Gracias por leer._**

 ** _Letilac: Sería realmente hermoso que todas se fueran por el dragón, que cambio de historia sería. Si, dije: "Si la historia es tierna entonces no debe existir problema alguno para los protagonistas" y puse la felicidad del padre por ver a su hija libre._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" para más información del NaLu Week 2017._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _Será la frase que ocupare durante esta Week. ¡No lo olviden!_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos para el primer día!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Lunes 3 de Julio de 2017_**


	7. Day 4: Body Language

**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Sean bienvenidos al cuarto día de esto que llamamos ¡NaLu Week! Vengan a disfrutar de estas hermosas historias._**

 ** _Quisiera platicar más con ustedes pero también quiero que lean esto ¡Ya! Se que morirán de la ternura._**

 ** _Advertencia: El capítulo tiene lo que coloquialmente se le conoce como Lemon. Así que porfavor leer bajo su propio riesgo._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 ** _Day 4: Body Language -Lenguaje corporal-_**

* * *

Lucy y Natsu tenían ya cinco años de relación, aunque la verdad, para muchos era tanto decir que ellos sentían algo desde que eran unos niños pues los pequeños besos que la pequeña Lucy le daba en sus mejillas y el instinto protector del pequeño Natsu, decían la verdad.

Pero por el momento eso no era lo importante ya que ahora pasaremos al hecho de que ambos ya tenían 24 años.

Y es que a Lucy le gustaba ver cada una de las acciones de Natsu cuando lo tocaba, ya sea con una simple acción o con acciones mayores, le agradaba ver a Natsu en aprietos. Con tan sólo tomar su mano y entrelazarla, veía como el chico se sonrojaba e intentaba cubrir su rostro con su bufanda, realmente era algo tan simple y normal. Cuando lo besaba en la mejilla, el chico reía y la abrazaba hasta cuando se besaban y sus lenguas se acariciaban, podía sentir la necesidad de tenerla lo más cerca a su cuerpo.

Pero cuando besaba la sensible cicatriz en el cuello del chico, podía sentir su cuerpo tenso y nervioso. Y es que ella, mejor que nadie sabía que ese era su punto débil y lo mejor era que sólo ella lo podía tocar. Escuchaba a su chico jadear cuando besaba por horas su sensible cicatriz y morder su muy tenso cuello, podía sentir cómo aquella parte de su cuerpo crecía. Era ahí cuando aprovechaba de su pobre novio y se sentaba en su regazo restregandose sin pudor y alentando al chico que la haga suya una y otra vez.

Y es que no iba a negarlo, a ella le gustaba la forma en la que tomaba su cuerpo.

O había veces en las que dejaba al chico con las ganas. Pero no tardaba en tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerlo en el lugar más disponible y que estuviera alejado, ya que era por su culpa y gritaba su nombre muy alto. Era en ese momento en el que aprovechaba tocar por completo su cuerpo. Tocar su bien trabajado pecho, sus fuertes brazos y apretar su muy bien trasero. Podía disfrutar a su novio, podía ver que le decía cada vez que tocaba su cuerpo y podía ver como disfrutaba de cada caricia.

Se sentía realmente exitada cuando veía a su chico en disfrute del momento.

Le daba gracia recordar la primera vez que empezó arrancarle los jadeos, gruñidos y gemidos de su garganta, recordaba como el chico se avergonzaba un poco al mostrarle la cara con la que llegaba al final, una cara que sólo hacia cuando disfrutaba de duchas frías y de sueños húmedos con la chica pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado, era mucho decir que ya no ocultaba más su vergüenza y Lucy lo disfrutaba.

 **-¡Oh Luce!** -Apretaba sus dientes, quería arrancar con fuerza las sábanas que apretaba, no podía evitar jadear, sentía que en cualquier momento en corazón se le salía, aunque eso no era lo único que iba a salir de su interior **-¡Sigue! ¡Ni se te ocurra parar! ¡Oh cariño!**

Y es que no podía aguantar mucho, sentir como su chica besaba su cuerpo mientras sus manos subían y bajaban en su miembro. Realmente lo estaba matando lenta y placenteramente.

Un gruñido más salió de él al sentir como habían llegado sus pechos a su miembro, sentir su cálida lengua. ¡Dios! Era magnífica y perfecta. Sus pechos lo acariciaban y su boca jugaba con él. No creía aguantar más, necesitaba liberarse.

Y con sólo ver la mirada brillante de su novia sentía como aquel líquido de su cuerpo salía con gran potencia mientras un gruñido más salía de su garganta. Todo había salido y había llegado a la boca de Lucy. Vio como ella tomaba todo lo que había en su boca y lo tragó con tanto erotismo que Natsu no dudo y la acosto bajo su cuerpo, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo enredado al suyo, necesitaba sentir su lengua enredada con la suya.

Y es que Natsu tampoco podía dejar de ver con fascinación a su rubia de ojos chocolate. El era un completo pervertido y que ella lo fuera igual o hasta un poco más, lo encendía. No era una mentira que él es el más denso de la relación. Incluso fue el primero que empezó a experimentar las diferentes reacciones de su novia cuando la tocaba y es que realmente amaba las acciones que se marcaban en su rostro.

Cuando besaba su frente o su pequeña nariz, podía verla sonrojada. Cada vez que la tomaba de la cintura ella se ponía un poco nerviosa al igual que cuando besaba su oreja o su cuello.

Pero todo empezaba a mejorar cuando tocaba sus pechos con pequeños "accidentes" era imposible alejar sus manos de aquella parte en especial. Los apretaba y besaba sin pudor alguno, escuchar como su chica jadeaba y lo mejor era que ella no hacía nada por alejar sus manos, podía ver como su chica se entregaba totalmente a sus caricias. Hasta era capaz de tocar debajo de su falda y debajo de su ropa interior, acariciar su entrada y ver como la chica trataba de controlar su cuerpo y de controlar su cuerpo.

Y más si estaban en algún lugar público. No podía negarlo, la chica se veía linda tratando de ocultarlo y decir que estaba bien.

Aún en la intimidad, cada vez que besaba su abdomen y sus manos pasaban por sus costillas la chica no podía evitar reir, Natsu agradecía que su chica tuviera esos pequeños puntos, amaba su risa.

Pero cuando besaba el centro de sus piernas, podía sentir como la chica se deshacía completamente. Le encantaba ver como se retorcia, como se tocaba y estiraba pechos enseñando cuanto le gustaba lo que hacía.

 **-¡Natsu más rápido!** -Sentir la lengua de su novio en esa parte en especial era mágico y el sabía como complacerla y que partes tocar o lamer **-¡Tus dedos! ¡Oh Natsu! ¡No pares cariño!** -Y sentir como entraban dos dedos en ella era mejor.

Antes de siquiera llegar a su tan ansiado orgasmo, Natsu se había detenido. Iba a protestar, estaba a punto de llegar y el se lo había arrebatado, fue hasta que sintió como entraba por completo en ella y con su boca se había llevado el gemido arrancado de sus labios. Sentir como sus cuerpos chocaban con desesperación, sentir como sus manos jalaban sus pechos era fascinante. Lucy por más que quisiera no podía evitar gemir y estaba segura que Natsu nunca se lo permitiría, el quería escucharla, fuerte y claro.

Lucy podia apretar su trasero y hacer que entrará más en ella, necesitaba sentirlo totalmente. Arañaba su pecho y su espalda, mordia sus hombros y su cuello. Siempre necesitaba de algo para agarrarse ¡Y valla que agradecía que fuera del cuerpo de Natsu!

Lo mejor eran los besos húmedos que se daban entre cada estocada. Como sus lenguas se tocaban, peleaban y se exploraban, se comían los jadeos y gemidos del otro. ¡Valla intensidad! Y cuando sus miradas chocaban, había veces en las que estaban seguros de no poder aguantar tanto pero la confianza, la pasión y sobre todo el amor, seguía en sus acciones.

 **-¡Natsu yo...!** -No podía completar las frases, era imposible. **-¡Natsu!**

 **-¡Lo se cariño! ¡Sólo espera un poco más!**

No sabía cuántas veces había entrado al cuerpo de Lucy. Pero entrar en ella se sentía magnífico, como sus paredes apretaban su miembro, se sentía realmente exquisito. Sólo fueron unas cuántas estocadas más para que ambos gritaran, para que Natsu sintiera su liberación y para Lucy quien sentía el caliente líquido de Natsu dentro de su cuerpo y su orgasmo mismo.

Con cuidado, salía de su cuerpo y besaba sus labios, mejillas y nariz, esperaba que su amada calmara a su alocado corazón. A Lucy le daba gracia estos momentos, le daba ternura sentir al chico preocuparse por ella.

 **-¿Estas bien Luce?** -Tomaba la chica entre sus brazos y besaba las manos de la misma. **-¿No te hice daño?**

 **-Estoy bien cariño** -Sonreía con dulzura mientras volvía a besar sus labios **-Eres el mejor, jamás me harías daño**

 **-Bueno, eso me alegra** -Natsu soltaba una gran carcajada **-Me encanta escuchar que si soy capaz de satisfacerte en todo**

Ahora fue turno de reír de Lucy y con una gran sonrisa volvió a subir a su cuerpo y empezó a besarle.

 **-Y a mi me encanta que tú también estés satisfecho de mi placer que es el tuyo** -Movía sus caderas y restregaba sus pechos, Natsu soltaba graves gruñidos y apretaba el trasero de la misma **-¿Estas listo por otra ronda?**

 **-¡Por supuesto! Para ti, las que tu quieras**

Y volvían sus besos, sus manos buscaban todo tipo de reacción, sus labios tomaban todo su cuerpo. Y es que realmente, ambos amaban las reacciones del otro. ¡Y valla que lo disfrutaban! ¿Pervertidos? Si lo eran, juntos se habían convertido en unos pervertidos.

Pero todo era para algo bueno. Todo era para ver las reacciones del otro. Algo que realmente amaban y los exitaba demasiado.

 ** _Omake_**

 **-¡Natsu!**

Lucy no podía dejar de gemir, las clases habían empezado pero Natsu la había tomado de la mano y habían corrido a un salón apartado.

 **-Si no te callas Lucy alguien nos va a descubrir**

¡Y es que no podía callarse! Las mágicas manos de Natsu habían empezado a tocar su cuerpo. Y ella no podía hacer nada porque estaba amarrada de las muñecas con su bufanda.

Era frustante no poder tocarlo, necesitaba tocar su cuerpo y ver como se retuerce pero ahora ella era la que está sufriendo, aunque más que sufriendo, estaba disfrutando de las caricias. Podía sentir los labios del chico en su espalda descubierta ¿En que momento le había quitado su blusa y su sostén? Sentir como una de sus manos jugaba con su pecho y la otra estaba tentando el territorio de su entrada.

 **-¡Nos van a descubrir!** -Chillaba, sus manos la estaban dejando exitada.

 **-Y si no bajas la voz, nos descubrirán más rápido**

¿Como era posible que el estuviera muy tranquilo? Sus bragas habían desaparecido y lo único que tenía era su falda. Pero lamentablemente era débil a las manos del chico o eso creía, hasta que escucho el timbre del receso. Fue cuando sintió como Natsu alejaba sus manos de su cuerpo, se sintió frustrada, ya casi estuvo a punto de llegar a su tan ansiado final.

 **-¿Me vas a dejar así?**

 **-No se de que te quejas, tu me dejaste con las ganas la vez pasada**

 **-¡Pero el mismo día te aprovechaste!**

 **-Entonces tendrás que esperar a que terminen las clases y llegamos a casa**

Soltó un pesado suspiro, tenía razón, lo único que le alegra es que más tarde tendrá su recompensa. Le quitaron la bufanda de sus muñecas y empezó a vestirse sin embargo le hacía falta algo.

 **-Me puedes dar mis bragas ¿Natsu?**

Escucho una carcajada a su espalda, cuando vio, Natsu las había guardado en la bolsa de su pantalón.

 **-Es tu castigo cariño** -Y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Un poco sonrojada, intento bajar un poco más su falda, genial idea de llevar falda ese día. Natsu la tomó de la mano y empezaron a correr.

 **-¡Idiota! ¡No me hagas correr!**

Sin escuchar la miro con una sonrisa, amaba hasta como se enojaba y meterla en aprietos.

 **-¡Corre Lucy o el desayuno se acabará!**

Y siguieron corriendo con un Natsu muy sonriente y una Lucy tratando de taparse.

* * *

 ** _¡Y este es el fin del cuarto día!_**

 ** _Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribirlo. Ya faltan muy pocos días para que acabe ¡No se pierdan todos los capítulos!_**

 ** _Antes de terminar con el capítulo, voy a responder a sus reviews, realmente les agradezco que me escriban para motivarme._**

 ** _Yoko Matsuhi: ¡Lo se! Pero sólo son inseguridades que tiene Lucy. Yo con gusto me quedaría con Natsu ¿Como no quererlo!_**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" para más información del NaLu Week 2017._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _Será la frase que ocupare durante esta Week. ¡No lo olviden!_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos para el siguiente día!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Lunes 3 de Julio de 2017_**


	8. Day 5: Mask

**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Sean bienvenidos al quinto día de esto que llamamos ¡NaLu Week! Vengan a disfrutar de estas hermosas historias._**

 ** _Quisiera platicar más con ustedes pero también quiero que lean esto ¡Ya! Se que morirán de la ternura._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 ** _Day 5: Mask -Máscara-_**

* * *

Su nombre era Natsu Dragneel, mejor conocido por el bajo y alto mundo como "Salamander" era un reconocido ladrón de joyas, el mejor para ser exactos y un poco piromaniaco, le encantaba utilizar el fuego al finalizar sus robos, era la mejor distracción.

Podía robar el mejor tesoro de la clase alta y se los otorgaba a la clase baja. Era alguien quien daba a los que más necesitaban, el se quedaba con lo mínimo, realmente estaba orgulloso y satisfecho de ello.

Podia hacerse pasar por muchas personas y ninguno descubriría su verdadera identidad, nadie era capaz de saber siquiera su verdadero nombre. Algo que le daba gracia ya que era realmente muy buscado.

Y esa vez iba a ser un gran robo, el más grande para aclarar.

Había escuchado por medio de sus contactos que el Duque Jude Heartfilia y su señora esposa Layla Heartfilia mostrarían a fin del mes la joya más esperada por el mundo y sería otorgada al mejor postor. Probablemente seria el último trabajo que haría, sería de muy alto riesgo y necesitaba algo en las manos con que marcharse.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro se fue a pensar en un buen plan para salir con el botín en las manos sin ser visto. Se había infiltrado entre el personal de la mansión gracias a algunas personas que le debían muchos favores, gracias a ellos había podido observar meticulosamente la casa, empezaba a ubicar la oficina, los cuartos, la cocina, ventanas y el jardín, buscaba las vías para escaparse.

Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan hasta que vio a una misteriosa chica en el jardín. Podía verla descansar tranquila bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, en sus piernas tenía un libro, era lo más hermoso que había visto.

Cabello rubio cual oro y la sonrisa más grande y hermosa que había visto. Miraba embobado a la chica, no podía separar sus ojos de esa hermosa chica.

 **-Ella es mi hija** -Volteó asustado a sus espaldas, se tranquilizó al ver a Layla, no apartaba su vista de ella, la miraba con orgullo **-Su nombre es Lucy**

 **-Es hermosa su hija** -Hablo sin pensar, escucho una risita de ella. **-Nunca la había visto antes**

 **-Lo se, es mi mayor tesoro** -Podía ver la tristeza marcar su rostro **-Aunque al final del mes ya será mayor de edad y ya no podré disfrutar de mi pequeña** -Pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos **-Es doloroso ver partir a los hijos, si por mi fuera, dejaría que mi hija se quedara, decidiera su futuro y encontrará el verdadero amor, sea rico o pobre, no importa nada más que su felicidad pero...** -Sacaba un pañuelo y lo pasaba por su rostro **-Mi esposo decidió por ella antes de todo, decidió que seria otorgada al mejor hombre y el que mejor estatus tuviera, desde que Lucy lo escucho no ha querido hablar con mi esposo**

 **-Eso es horrible** -Natsu tenía ganas de golpear al hombre que se decía llamar su padre **-Al final le cortaran sus alas, será como un pájaro encerrado en una jaula de oro** -Y fue cuando entendió que ella era la gran joya que tanto hablaban.

Natsu no podía dejar de ver aquella chica, sin duda era hermosa con un final trágico. Apretó sus puños, estaba realmente enojado que alguien quisiera decidir así el futuro de alguien.

 **-Si no fuera mucha molestia, me gustaría pedirte un favor Salamander...**

Natsu se paralizó y tragó con dificultad, volteó a verla, ella le mostraba una gran sonrisa. ¿Cuanto tiempo pasó para que solo ellos fueran los únicos en el pasillo?

El día al fin había llegado. Personas importantes se presentaban en la mansión, todos con una gran sonrisa. Comida, música y baile se podía presenciar. Y entre todas esas personas se encontraba un camarero con curioso cabello rosa y una máscara negra que cubría un poco su rostro.

Se encontraba sirviendo a las personas. Era algo irritable estar ahí, estaba cansado y algo distraído, las palabras que le había dicho ese día le habían removido algo en su interior.

 _"No me gustaría ver a mi hija con un futuro horrible. Quiero que sus sueños de tener aventuras, de buscar la felicidad y buscar el amor se hagan realidad..."_

Cerró sus ojos y suspiro. Se metió a la cocina, dejó la bandeja y salió lo más rápido posible de ahí, sin ser notado. Se metió con cuidado a un escondite y sacó un poco de ropa adecuada para hacerse pasar por alguien como ellos. Pantalones negros, camisa blanca y un saco rojo.

Cuando salió, descubrió como todos se reunían al pie de la escalera. Veía a ambos padres mirar con orgullo como aquella chica de hermosos cabellos rubios y vestido rosa bajaba con nerviosismo las escaleras.

Una máscara rosa cubría su rostro.

 **-Ella es la joya más hermosa de nuestra familia** -Hablaba el padre con orgullo **-Su nombre es Lucy Heartfilia**

Veía como la chica hacia una pequeña reverencia, la sonrisa de ella era falsa y el lo sabía. Todos los hombres aplaudían, Natsu sentía asco, sólo eran hombres pervertidos. Sintió una mirada sobre él y al voltear se encontró con la señora Layla.

 _"... Se que le estoy pidiendo muchas cosas pero lo que una madre quisiera, es ver feliz a un hijo..."_

Bajo la vista, ¿Realmente tenía que hacerlo? No sabía que hacer, su trabajo no se trataba de ello pero tampoco podía evitar que un pájaro de doradas alas fuera encerrado. Veía como aquellos hombres se acercaban a ella, un poco nerviosa negaba a tomarlos de la mano y bailar.

Con calma, camino entre ellos, pensaba que era lo correcto hasta que llegó con ella. Se veía más nerviosa y asustada, aclaró su garganta un poco.

 **-Si no fuera mucha molestia, me gustaría que bailará esta pieza conmigo señorita Lucy** -Mostró su mano. Y ella sin dudar la tomo.

Natsu podía ver como todos aquellos hombres los miraban furioso. Con tranquilidad la había llevado al centro de la pista, una de sus manos las había llevado a su pequeña cintura y la otra había entrelazado sus manos.

Con timidez, ambos se movían, de vez en cuando se pisaban pero todo cambio con el tiempo, empezaban a moverse y girar y en lugar de molestarse ambos empezaban a reír. Al tenerla al fin, Natsu vio sus ojos, se maravillo al verlos, un hermoso color café.

 **-Creo que todos esos hombres te incomodaban**

 **-Lo se y realmente agradezco que me salvaras de todos ellos**

Una sonrisa sincera salió de ella, Natsu le imitó y apretó más su mano a su cintura, podía sentir como ella acariciaba los cabellos de su nuca. Por un momento empezaba a olvidar en donde estaban.

 **-Es un asco que todos esos viejos se acerquen así y me miren como si fuea un pedazo de carne**

 **-Ni que lo digas, me alegra salvar a la doncella de esas horribles bestias**

Ambos soltaron grandes carcajadas, Natsu miraba a la mujer en sus brazos, sin duda era diferente a todas las mujeres de alrededor, tan "pomposas" ignorantes y muy mimadas, veía que ella era más sencilla, linda y muy hermosa, sobre todo su belleza.

Pero para su mala suerte su baile había terminado, podía ver el nerviosismo de ella al ver como se acercaban aquellos asquerosos hombres. Tomó la suave mano de ella y caminaron hasta la mesa de bocadillos.

 _"... Por favor, se que es egoista de mi parte pensar y tomar estas decisiones pero llévate a mi hija lo más lejos que puedas, en la salida encontrarás un caballo y una bolsa con dinero..."_

 **-Oye ¿Estas bien?**

Natsu despertó de sus pensamientos cuando movieron su brazo, se fijo a su lado y vio a la chica.

 **-Lo siento, me quedé pensando en algunas cosas** -Río un poco nervioso.

 **-No importa, te agradezco una vez más por alejarme de ellos, estoy más tranquila contigo que con esos viejos pervertidos** -Suspiro, lo miro curiosa y no se iba a quedar tan pensativa **-Por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre**

Natsu se quedó pensativo, cuando estaba en robos siempre mentía sobre si. Pero ella era tan sincera con el que no quiso mentirle. Tomó su mano y salieron de la casa, no se dirigieron palabra alguna. Quería decirle su nombre pero sin que alguien los escuchará.

Con tranquilidad caminaban por el extenso patio delantero. Lucy apretaba su mano. Iba a volver a preguntar pero se detuvo al ver que sólo se iban a sentar en una de las cuántas bancas.

 **-Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel** -Y así se quitaba la máscara que cubría parte de su rostro. Podía apreciar un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro de su acompañante.

 **-Oh valla yo...** -Lucy estaba un poco nerviosa.

Natsu soltó una gran carcajada, ahora se sentía peor. Ver como aquella chica era feliz ahí pero tampoco podía dejarla con todos esos viejos. Iba a mencionar otra cosa cuando la vio tomar su mano.

 **-Sabes, algún día soñé con irme de este lugar y vivir aventuras como aquel ladrón de nombre Salamander pero...** -Su mirada volvía a mostrar tristeza, Natsu se sorprendió al escuchar su apodo **-Lo único que me detiene es mi madre, ella estará sola si me voy, me he obligado a cumplir los caprichos de mi padre que olvide mi propia felicidad y ahora sólo debe de preocuparle el dinero y me está ofreciendo al mejor postor**

Varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, con calma se había quitado la máscara de su rostro y así poder tallarse los ojos. Natsu volvía a enfurecer ¿Cómo era posible que ese sujeto le hiciera eso a su propia hija?

 _"... Probablemente ella no querrá irse por mi culpa pero ella debe entender que es momento de seguir volando y si ella piensa de esa manera ese día me gustaría que le dijeras esto... "_

 **-Alguna vez...** -Tomó entre sus manos en pequeño rostro y con sus pulgares quitaba las lágrimas **-¿Pensaste que tu madre prefiere que seas feliz en otro lado en lugar de estar encerrada y ser obligada a lo que tu no quieras por el resto de tu vida?**

Lucy dejó de llorar. Miraba embobada los ojos brillantes de su acompañante.

 **-¿Que ella prefiere que sigas con tus sueños a tener que cumplir estúpidos caprichos?**

 **-Yo...**

Natsu se había quedado congelado, ver sus brillantes ojos cafés le estaban obligando a acercarse más a ella. El dulce aroma que ella desprendía era delicioso y tranquilizador. Pronto su mirada la desvío a sus labios, ella empezaba a morderlos.

 **-Quiero ser libre y cumplir mis sueños pero no puedo dejar que la furia de mi padre salga de control y lastime a los que más me importan...**

 **-¿Y si te dijera que ella prefiere tu felicidad y que es capaz de soportarlo porque te ama? Ellos quieren volver a verte sonreír y si eso significa irte muy lejos lo soportaran porque te aman**

Con las palabras que Lucy había escuchado se quedó pensativa. Aquel chico tenía razón y es como si todas esas palabras se las habia dicho su madre. Pensó un poco hasta que sintió como tomaban su mano y era apretada.

 **-Se que hay mucho que pensar sobre los demás pero es hora de que sólo pienses en ti y vuelvas a sonreír como hoy lo hiciste** -Con su otra mano había pasado un mechón del cabello de Lucy por detrás de la oreja **-Escapate conmigo, no te puedo dar los lujos que aquí vives pero te daré mucho más que eso, te daré la libertad de seguir volando**

 **-Pero yo...**

Lucy aún dudaba y Natsu podía notarlo en la mirada de ella.

 **-Si no me dejas otra opción, tendré que raptarte**

Sin dejar que ella hablará, se levantaron con rapidez y empezaron a correr por el amplio jardín.

 **-¡Espera! ¡Yo no...!**

 **-Lo siento** -Natsu volteó por un instante y le dedico una gran sonrisa **-¡Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel! Mejor conocido como Salamander y hoy te robare**

Lucy sentía sus mejillas calientes, conocer al mejor ladrón, y amor secreto, fue mucho para ella. Miro por última vez su casa, sus piernas no se detuvieron cuando vio la figura de su madre fuera y despidiéndose con una gran sonrisa.

 _"... Se que un chico como tu hará feliz a mi hija -¿Y como sabe que yo soy el indicado?"_

Layla miro al cielo, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro y una gran carcajada salió de ella.

 **-Por tu mirada joven Salamander, la miraste como el mayor y precioso tesoro, un tesoro que sabrás como cuidar bien** -Tomó el pequeño collar de su cuello y lo apretó **-Que tengas un mejor futuro mi pequeña Lucy, espero algún día que nuestros caminos vuelvan a encontrarse**

Y esa había sido la última noche que supieron de Lucy Heartfilia. Y de su gran ladrón, Natsu Dragneel.

 **Omake**

Layla miraba nostálgica por la ventana. Había pasado cinco años desde que su hija se había fugado con aquel joven ladrón. La casa se sentía solitaria sin la compañía de su hija pero no podía quejarse, al menos ella ya era libre.

Jude seguía enojado por lo que había hecho su hija pero de alguna manera, Layla sabía que lo aceptaba de todas formas.

Con tranquilidad salia a caminar por el jardin, hasta que vio a una pequeña figura con una capa caminando por el mismo. Layla empezó a seguirla, era curioso que esa pequeña figura había podido entrar a su casa cuando estaba más vigilado que nunca.

Pasaron por varios árboles hasta perderse por completo de la vista de la casa. Vio como esa pequeña figura se había detenido y se quitaba el gorro de la misma. Layla pudo apreciar unos hermosos cabellos rosados que le hicieron recordar a alguien.

Al voltearse, vio unos hermosos ojos color café, idénticos a los de su hija. Varias lágrimas habían empezado a salir de sus ojos. Vio a la pequeña niña frente a ella, una gran sonrisa adornaba el rostro de la menor.

 **-¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Heria Dragneel, es genial al fin conocer a mi abuela...**

Cuando Layla se disponía hablar una segunda voz la interrumpió. Fue cuando al fin la vio, el cabello corto y sus hermosos ojos volvían a brillar. Ambas se miraron y empezaron a llorar, sin que pudiera evitarlo Layla corrió a ella.

 **-¡Mamá!**

 **-¡Lucy!**

Y así ambas se fundian en un caluroso abrazo. A lo lejos, un hombre de larga cabellera rosa, amarrada en una coleta, miraba el escenario. Había ideado un plan junto con su hija mayor para que al fin conocieran a su abuela.

A su lado, la pequeña se había sentado, miraba con una gran sonrisa a su madre y a su abuela. Natsu esperaba el momento justo de aparecer junto con su pequeña y los dos retoños que tenía en brazos.

Sin duda aquel pájaro de doradas alas al fin era libre.

* * *

 ** _¡Y este es el fin del quinto día!_**

 ** _Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribirlo. Ya faltan muy pocos días para que acabe ¡No se pierdan todos los capítulos!_**

 ** _Antes de terminar con el capítulo, voy a responder a sus reviews, realmente les agradezco que me escriban para motivarme._**

 ** _Yoko Matsuhi: ¡Es que es hermoso Natsu siendo un pervertido! Pero que Lucy también tome un poco de decisión, lo es más. Me alegro que le gustará._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" para más información del NaLu Week 2017._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _Será la frase que ocupare durante esta Week. ¡No lo olviden!_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos para el siguiente día!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Miércoles 5 de Julio de 2017_**


	9. Day 6: Tattoo

**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Sean bienvenidos al sexto día de esto que llamamos ¡NaLu Week! Vengan a disfrutar de estas hermosas historias._**

 ** _Quisiera platicar más con ustedes pero también quiero que lean esto ¡Ya! Se que morirán de la ternura._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 ** _Day 6: Tattoo -Tatuaje-_**

* * *

Natsu miraba con cariño al pequeño cuerpo desnudo a su lado. Una hermosa chica de largos cabellos rubios y adorables ojos cafés. La miraba dormir boca abajo con su pequeña boca abierta. Una vista muy sensual pero al ver como escurria un poco de saliva de su boca rompía todo romanticismo.

 **-Eres una dormilona** -Besaba uno de sus hombros desnudos y una risita traviesa se dibujó en su rostro **-Una muy hermosa y gritona dormilona**

Para los ojos de Natsu, ella era relmente hermosa y perfecta para un monstruo como él. Suspiro pesado al recordar esa palabra. Desde que era pequeño, los niños siempre le llamaban así por el hecho de ser diferente.

El sabía que a sus padres y a su hermano no les importaba el hecho de que fuera así, el amor que ellos le otorgaron era suficiente para ignorar aquellos comentarios y salir adelante. Y así fue hasta que creció y con la edad necesaria para ser un adulto, decidió cambiar su apariencia; si todos decían que el era un monstruo, entonces así sería.

Unas cuántas perforaciones en ambas orejas, tatuajes en los brazos, hombros, pecho y espalda. Cuando sus padres descubrieron esto último, le tuvieron que dar una reprimienda pero al final aceptaron lo que el quería.

Gracias al ejercicio tenía un excelente cuerpo y gracias a esta nueva apariencia, nadie era capaz de meterse con él. Lamentablemente, en el amor no le había ido bien. La mayoría de las mujeres con las que había salido, sólo necesitaban una cuántas noches de placer y era desechado.

Era muy ingenuo en cosas del amor, tanto que salió lastimado y quería cerrarse con las mujeres hasta que la conoció a ella. Una hermosa chica de rubios cabellos había chocado con él y antes de que la chica tocará el piso la tomo entre sus brazos.

"Hermosa" fueron las palabras que pensó en ese momento. Los ojos cafés de la chica, su piel blanca, pestañas largas y labios pequeños. Era como una muñequita de porcelana. Con un gracias la chica se agachó y empezó a recoger los cuadernos que había tirado.

Aunque ella insistía que no era obligación de él al recoger sus cosas, la ignoró y le ayudo. Con una sonrisa se presentó y le tendió la mano a la pequeña chica. Ella nerviosa aceptó la mano.

 _-Mi nombre es Natsu, Natsu Dragneel_

 _-Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, mucho gusto_

Y por un momento creyó escuchar la voz de un ángel. Así era como había empezado la historia con ella. Una hermosa y tímida chica, sus ojos empezaban a buscarla, de alguna manera sentía que aquel pequeño ángel sólo le pertenecía.

No quería sonar como un posesivo pero es que así realmente se sentía pero sabía que si no quería que aquel hermoso ángel fuera alejado por sus impulsos, tendría que ser amigable con ella. Y así empezó siendo un simple conocido.

Cuando estaban en los pasillos de la escuela ambos se dirigían un "Buenos días" y cambiaban una que otra palabra. Cuando al fin les había tocado estar en un mismo salón hablaban cosas triviales, pronto así se convirtió en su amigo.

Pasaron años para que la relación de amigos llegará a ser confidentes del otro, el papel del mejor amigo. Charlas hasta el amanecer, secretos revelados y salidas por el parque o la plaza.

Era consciente de lo que hacía y se sentía bien al ver la sonrisa de ella, como arrugaba su nariz cuando se enojaba, escuchar sus interminables sueños, ella era la inocencia misma en persona. Escuchaba atento con una sonrisa, le encantaba escucharla.

 _-Levy, me gusta pero no se como le puedo decir_

 _-Ánimo, verás que saldrán bien las cosas_

Fue cuando su mundo se derrumbó, no era bueno escuchar conversaciones secretas, simplemente fue un error escuchar eso. Y quiso seguir con una gran sonrisa y aparentar que nada había pasado.

Pasaron los días después de escuchar aquella declaración y era curioso ver como Lucy pasaba mucho más tiempo con él, le hacía pequeños regalos, le cocinaba y le daba besos en la mejilla. Eso lo hacía confundirse cada vez más.

No entendía hasta que ella misma le pidió que se vieran después de clases. Aceptó y esa misma tarde, paso lo que nunca se imagino.

 _-¡Me gustas Natsu!_

Las mejillas rojas de Lucy y sus brillantes ojos cafés. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, tomo al pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos y sin dudar estampó sus labios con los de ella.

Cuando se separó vio como aquel color rojo estaba repartido en todo su rostro. Con cariño posó una de sus manos a las mejillas calientes de ella.

 _-No sabes el tiempo que tuve que esperar para escuchar esas palabras salir de tu boca_

 _-Natsu..._

 _-Tú también me gustas Lucy_

Y con un beso más habían sellado su amor aquella tarde. La felicidad crecía en su pecho, tomar entre sus manos las de ella, abrazarla cuando quisiera y sus labios ¡Oh Dios! Como amaba besar sus labios.

Sin embargo, existieron problemas cuando conoció a los padres de ella, su padre un serio empresario y su madre una dulce ama de casa. Vio la cara de su padre al verlo, aquellos aretes y lo poco que a veía de sus tatuajes fue lo que más llamo la atención.

La velada con sus padres fue buena y tranquila al principio, conversar con su madre había sido divertido pero todo acabo cuando su padre furioso y frustrado azotó la mano en la mesa para llamar la atención.

 _-¡No soporto esto Lucy! Acepto que tengas un novio pero no a una poca cosa como este sujeto_

 _-¡Jude tranquilizate! Si Lucy lo escogio es porque lo ama_

 _-¡No voy aceptar a esta cosa es la familia! Así que decide Lucy ¿Tu familia o este tipo?_

Enojado, Natsu se levantó de su asiento, estaba a punto de hablar cuando Lucy en llanto se levantó.

 _-No voy a decidir padre, amo a Natsu y también los amo a ustedes pero si esa es tu palabra, decidí estar con Natsu_

 _-Luce..._

 _-Prefiero ser feliz con el hombre que amo a estar viviendo una pesadilla_

Enojado, su padre se había levantado de la silla.

 _-Si así lo decides te quiero mañana mismo fuera de esta casa_

Con lágrimas en los ojos ella se había ido corriendo a su cuarto azotando la puerta en el proceso. Natsu, se acercó con rapidez a su padre y lo tomó del cuello.

 _-Si en verdad eres su padre, eres poca cosa al hacerla decidir entre su familia y yo pero si así está decido, mañana vendré por ella y no se preocupe me encargaré de que su hija sea muy feliz a mi lado_

Lo soltó con rudesa, miro a la madre e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

 _-Lamentó que las cosas sucedieran de esta manera, realmente me divertí aquí, porfavor dígale a Lucy que mañana vendré por ella, que pasen una linda noche_

Y así salió de la casa. Como había prometido, había llegado temprano en el auto de sus padres, veía como ya se encontraban algunas maletas fuera de su casa.

Con el dolor de su corazón, vio como salía con los ojos hinchados, a lo lejos se veía a los padres de ella discutir. Abrió sus brazos y ella corrió a cobijarse en ellos.

 _-Lamento que todo esto sucediera de esta manera ¿Estas segura de tu decisión?_

El estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que ella quisiera. Le había dado un pequeño beso en su frente.

 _-Segura, te amo y no dejaré que mi padre te hablé así_

Con calma, llevaba algunas cajas y maletas dentro del carro, antes de entrar veía como su madre corría abrazarla por última vez.

 _-Estaré bien mamá..._

 _-Lo se, por favor Natsu, cuida bien de mi hija, amala y protegela_

Sin decir nada, Natsu la abrazo y aseguró su promesa. Al llegar a su casa, ella vio como sus padres eran realmente diferentes. No había tenido oportunidad de conocerlos antes. Con lo que les habia dicho su hijo, decidieron apoyar a los jovenes dandoles cobijo en su casa.

 _-Vamos querida, ahora está es tu casa, no te sientas como una intrusa, mi nombre es Aya Dragneel, el es mi esposo Tetsuya y mi hijo mayor Zeref_

 _-Gracias..._

 _-No tienes que agradecer, somos familia para eso estamos, apoyaremos a mi hijo y a ti para salir adelante_

Comprendió la diferencia entre ambas familias y con una sonrisa en su rostro decidió continuar con su felicidad.

De eso ya habían pasado dos años, con mucho esfuerzo y trabajo ambos se graduaron y empezaron a trabajar para tener una casa donde vivir.

Antes de dormir, Natsu vio el pequeño anillo que descansaba en uno de los dedos de Lucy. Era brillante y hermoso, digno para ella.

Le había pedido matrimonio, su madre como la de ella habían ayudado en secreto. Su padre y su hermano estaban felices por ambos y apoyaban en todas sus locuras. Y aunque aún no tenía la bendición del padre de ella, sabía que aceptaría. No por nada, tuvo que hablar seriamente con el, con una que otra amenaza pero le pidió que estuviera en la boda. Nada haría más feliz a ella que ver a su padre ahí.

 **-Lamento todos los problemas que te cause** -Volvía a besar uno de sus desnudos hombros - **Te amaré por siempre, te protegere y nunca dudes que nunca me alejare de tu lado** -Tomó su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos y cerro sus ojos **-Está es mi promesa...**

Y así había caído dormido.

 ** _Omake_**

Lucy despertaba, sentía su cuerpo adolorido pero no podía negar que el sexo antes de dormir era magnífico. Podía sentir como su ahora prometido la abrazaba con fuerza.

Con una sonrisa empezó a mirar a su alrededor, aún había una que otra caja cerrada, algún día la abrirían. Paredes blancas y solas. Al fin tenían la casa soñada, la casa por la que habían trabajado mucho.

 **-Vamos Natsu, tengo hambre**

Empezó a moverlo con suavidad. Sintió como alejaba sus manos de su cuerpo para poder estirarse. Al voltearse, miro al hombre perfecto, aunque estaba todo hecho un desastre pero para ella era perfecto.

 **-Buenos días amor** -Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Cuando Natsu abrió sus ojos, sonrió. Su vista de paseó por el cuerpo desnudo de ella, con sólo verla ya estaba duro. Y con un sólo movimiento dejó a su dulce chica debajo de su cuerpo.

 **-Si así me despertaras todos los días, no me molestaría**

Y beso sus muy deseables labios, cuando se separó de ella vio con detenimiento el cuerpo de ella. Tan perfecto y más con ese tatuaje que recorría parte de su brazo izquierdo. Aún se le hacía imposible olvidar la petición de ella.

Quería compartir su vida de una manera. ¡Y valla manera! Con un hermoso tatuaje le sorprendió.

 **-Eres perfecta, ¿Ya te lo había dicho?**

 **-Lo se, siempre me lo dices** -Lucy soltó un risita **-Y sólo tuya, el tatuaje en mi cuerpo confirma eso**

 **-No sabes cuanto me prendes Luce** -Beso el cuello de la chica **-Este monstruo se alegra de tener a alguien con quien compartir sonrisas**

 **-Bueno, pues ese monstruo me contagió y ahora sólo soy suya, ya nunca nadie le llamará de esa manera**

 **-Eso veremos...**

Y con una mirada cómplice los besos regresaron. Las caricias al cuerpo, los jadeos y gemidos acompañaron su dulce mañana.

* * *

 ** _¡Y este es el fin del sexto día!_**

 ** _Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribirlo. Ya faltan muy pocos días para que acabe ¡No se pierdan todos los capítulos!_**

 ** _Antes de terminar con el capítulo, voy a responder a sus reviews, realmente les agradezco que me escriban para motivarme._**

 ** _MajoPatashify: Tu cora se lleno de ternura? :3 gracias por leer!_**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" para más información del NaLu Week 2017._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _Será la frase que ocupare durante esta Week. ¡No lo olviden!_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos para el siguiente día!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Jueves 6 de Julio de 2017_**


	10. Day 7: Intertwined

**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Sean bienvenidos al séptimo día de esto que llamamos ¡NaLu Week! Vengan a disfrutar de estas hermosas historias._**

 ** _Quisiera platicar más con ustedes pero también quiero que lean esto ¡Ya! Se que morirán de la ternura._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 ** _Day 7: Intertwined -Entrelazados-_**

* * *

 ** _-¿Estaremos juntos por siempre?_**

 ** _-Lo juro, nos encontraremos y nuestro amor perdurará hasta la eternidad_** -Ambos jóvenes juntaban sus meñiques.

 ** _-¿En donde quiera que este me encontrarás y me protegeras?_**

 ** _-Con mi vida, te buscaré y cuando te encuentre nunca más te alejare de mi lado hasta la muerte_**

Un brillo apareció y un pequeño hilo rojo enredo ambos meñiques hasta crear una pequeña marca. Un beso en los labios y con eso habían cerrado un trato tan importante en aquel parque de las hadas.

No importaba si la época en la que existían era en la antigua edad de piedra, donde el pueblo de las mujeres y de los hombres había sido divido pero por un descuido ambos se conocieron y un desastre ocurrió.

Sin embargo, después de lo ocurrido algo había cambiado, sus corazones golpeaban con intensidad sus pechos. Ella se sonrojaba y el tenía ganas de protegerla y amarla, aunque estoy último ya lo hacía sin ningún problema.

 ** _-No soy un objeto para que me trates de esa manera_**

 ** _-Ya lo se, tu eres bella y sólo eres mía_**

 ** _-Sólo dices eso porque..._**

 ** _-Yo sólo digo la verdad..._**

Y antes de que ella respondiera, el besaba sus labios y ella se dejaba llevar a las caricias que el le daba a su cuerpo. Podía sentir aquella conexión con él. Sus manos eran entrelazadas y se dejaban llevar.

No importaba el tiempo que fuera, no importaba si ella era una princesa encerrada en la torre más alta o el era un dragón custodiando. Cuando ambos se miraban a los ojos podían ver el pequeño hilo rojo que rodeaba sus meñiques.

Podían ver como aquella "marca de nacimiento" brillaba y así sus manos se juntaban. Era cuando al fin volvían a sentirse completos.

 ** _-¡No quiero ver sufrir a la mujer que amo por un estúpido capricho! Escapate conmigo y sentiras la libertad al fin_**

 ** _-¡Quiero irme contigo dragón! Ya no quiero quedarme en esta torre, quiero ver el mundo de afuera y vivir al fin_**

 ** _-Juro que te protegere mi princesa, con mi vida misma_**

 ** _-Muchas gracias dragón, no sabes cuanto ancio mi libertad_**

Así el se arrodillaba y besaba una de sus delicadas manos así jurando protegerla y amarla con su vida, antes de tomarla e irse lo más lejos de aquel horrible lugar.

No importaba si ella era una simple esclava obligada a trabajar toda su vida y el un noble, el único que vio la belleza, la inocencia y la ternura de aquella chica.

Porque aquellas inocentes y disimuladas miradas de él y la hermosa sonrisa que ella le mostraba, hacían olvidar la gran diferencia entre ellos.

 ** _-Señor, no puede hacer esto, usted es un noble y no puede manchar sus manos en una cosa como yo_**

 ** _-Tu eres más valiosa de lo que crees, eres hermosa y muy trabajadora, da igual si todos se enteran del amor que tengo a ti..._**

 ** _-Señor..._**

 ** _-Nunca me ha importado mostrar cuanto te amo y este amor que sólo será tuyo_**

Sus besos y caricias hacían olvidar los miedos e inseguridades que ella tenía al mundo en el que vivían, sabían que estaba mal aquel pecado que ambos estaban cometiendo pero todo eso era olvidado cuando se sacaban botones y se tiraba el vestido a alguna parte del cuarto. Porque el amor que ambos tenían, hacían olvidar todo a su alrededor.

No importaba si ella era una Maga Celestial y el un Mago de Fuego. Cuando sus ojos se conectaron, sus almas de igual manera lo hicieron. Las aventuras, las alegrías y las tristezas que vivieron fueron atesoradas.

Sus sentimientos crecían al igual que su confianza. Sus sonrisas cómplices, sus tiernas peleas y la sinceridad en sus palabras, era lo que los hacía especial. El instinto de protección a ella por parte de él y el instinto de confianza de ella, era parte del vínculo que los unía.

 ** _-Gracias a ti, tuve la mayor oportunidad de vivir todas estas aventuras, sigo viva gracias a ti y realmente agradezco que aparecieras en mi vida_**

 ** _-¿Que más da? Seguiremos juntos de ahora en adelante ¿Verdad?_**

Y así con una sonrisa de él y un gran sonrojo de ella, aceptó las palabras que decían. Al final en cuentas, ambos entendian el significado de esas valiosas palabras.

Aún si el tiempo pasará ellos seguirían unidos por su antigua promesa. El hilo rojo se mantendría atando sus meñiques y cuando sus manos se juntaban, eran capaces de sentirse completos, el amor transcendia y volverían a ser felices.

Porque aquella promesa era mucho más fuerte de todas las magias y el amor era lo único que los unía.

Un joven de curiosa cabellera rosa caminaba a su casa cansado, quería llegar cuanto antes, o eso quería. Con una sola mirada pudo apreciar a una hermosa chica de rubios cabellos bailando mientras las hojas de los árboles caían con el viento.

Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, había detenido su andar por ver a esa hermosa chica. Era como si sólo existieran ellos dos en aquel lugar.

Sus pies volvieron a caminar con dirección a ella, estaba completamente concentrado en sus suaves, lentos y delicados movimientos. Fue cuando ella se detuvo, algo dentro de ella le hizo parar y abrir sus ojos. Fue cuando lo vio.

Cabello rosa y ojos verdes. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, sus mejillas se calentaron y por alguna razón había empezado a llorar.

 **-Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte llorar o molestar yo sólo...** -Buscaba en su chaqueta algún pañuelo para darlselo a la chica.

 **-¡Oh! No te preocupes fui descuidada al quedarme a bailar aquí que vergüenza** -Tomó el pañuelo y limpiaba sus lágrimas. **-Sólo empecé a recordar algo**

Quería irse, iba a empezar a correr cuando sintió como tomaban su mano. Al voltear vio como este la sujetaba con fuerza sin llegar hacerle daño. El tacto era cálido.

Ambos abrieron más los ojos cuando vieron a su alrededor un hilo rojo enlazando sus meñiques y su misma marca empezaba a brillar. Pronto ambos se volvieron a sonreir, ella lloro con más fuerza y el la atrajo a su cuerpo.

 **-Te prometí que te iba a buscar mi Lucy** -Sonreía y lloraba. Besaba su frente con cariño.

 **-Lo se, tu nunca rompes tus promesas, Natsu** -Abrazaba con necesidad su cuerpo.

Pronto volvieron a juntar sus frentes y empezaron a reír como en épocas pasadas. Cuando sus miradas se juntaron, volvieron a sentirse completos, sus corazones se habían vuelto a unir. Con calma, sus rostros a juntaron más hasta pegar sus labios con necesidad. El tan ansiado beso que había iniciado todo.

No importaba donde estuvieran, siempre se encontrarían y los recuerdos de su gran amor volverían aparecer. Porque ellos estaban destinados a amarse en la eternidad bajo una vieja promesa.

Y así sería...

 ** _Omake_**

 **-Bien chicos, quiero que reciban bien a su nueva compañera**

 **-¡Si maestra!**

Al entrar aquel salón, una pequeña rubia de ojos cafés miraba con nerviosismo su nuevo salón de clases. Tenía miedo y quería a su mamá. Pronto lo niños empezaron a rodearla y preguntar, quería llorar si no fuera por su pequeño salvador.

 **-¡La están asustando!**

Un niño de pelo rosa se había puesto frente a ella, como si de un escudo se tratará. Puso su cara más "malvada" y disperso aquellos molestos niños. Cuando volteó a su espalda, vio la niña hecha bolita en el piso.

 **-Todo está bien, ya se fueron**

La pequeña alzó su vista y lo primero que vio, fueron ojos jade del niño, tan grandes y brillantes.

 **-¿Estas bien?** -Con inocencia le prestó su mano para levantarse.

 **-Si, esos niños daban miedo, gracias por salvarme**

Una gran sonrisa adorno en rostro de la menor, las mejillas del pequeño se pintaron de rojo y su rostro lo escondió en su bufanda.

 **-¿Como te llamas?** -La pequeña sin separar su mano de la de él esperaba la respuesta.

 **-Natsu, Natsu Dragneel ¿Y el tuyo?** -Con un gran sonrojo la pequeña apretó más su mano.

 **-Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia ¡Mucho gusto en conocerte Natsu!**

La pequeña sonrió como nunca y la sonrisa de él no tardó en salir. Ambos niños volvían a reír sin soltar sus pequeñas manos.

No importaba el tiempo, simplemente, ellos se volverían a encontrar.

* * *

 ** _¡Y este es el fin del séptimo día!_**

 ** _Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribirlo. Ya faltan muy pocos días para que acabe ¡No se pierdan todos los capítulos!_**

 ** _Antes de terminar con el capítulo, voy a responder a sus reviews, realmente les agradezco que me escriban para motivarme._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" para más información del NaLu Week 2017._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _Será la frase que ocupare durante esta Week. ¡No lo olviden!_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos para el siguiente día!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Viernes de Julio de 2017_**


	11. Bonus 3: Wild

**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Sean bienvenidos al último día, el último bonus de esto que llamamos ¡NaLu Week! Vengan a disfrutar de estas hermosas historias._**

 ** _Quisiera platicar más con ustedes pero también quiero que lean esto ¡Ya! Se que morirán de la ternura._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 ** _Advertencia: El capítulo tiene lo que coloquialmente se le conoce como Lemon. Así que porfavor leer bajo su propio riesgo._**

* * *

 ** _Bonus 3: Wild -Salvaje-_**

* * *

Era un día tranquilo y normal en el gran bosque de Magnolia, las criaturas, mitad animal y mitad humano, salían a disfrutar de sus días y jugar con sus amigos de otras especies. Y para cierta conejita de doradas orejas y con cola espojada no era la excepción.

Ese día había tenido la fortuna de encontrar las más deliciosas zanahorias, se encontraba sentada disfrutandolas sin saber que alguien la observaba. A lo lejos se podía observar a un zorro con orejas y una larga cola rosada.

Miraba con hambre aquel delicioso conejito, en su mente se imaginaba las maneras en las que la podía cocinar. Hambriento, decidió salir y atacar aquel conejito.

Brinco y sin que su presa se lo esperaba, la atrapó entre su cuerpo. Estaba decidido por aquel conejito hasta que lo vio. Su delicioso cuerpo, las largas orejas doradas y su largo cabello dorado pero lo que le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, grandes y hermosos.

Sonrojado, se alejó de aquella conejita y apretó su mano a su pecho, eso no estaba bien para el pero para ella era el momento justo para escapar y pedirle ayuda a sus amigos.

Sin embargo, no esperaba que aquel zorro era más rápido que ella, sólo cerró sus ojos y...

No sintió nada, sentía como era tomada de la mano y era besada con cariño. Al abrir sus ojos vio aquel zorro arrodillado, el corazón de ella golpeó con fuerza su pecho. Y al verse a los ojos, los dos se sonrojaron.

Sin duda, es raro que el cazador decidiera quedarse con la presa. Y así empezaba su historia.

 **-¡Te odio!**

El tiempo había pasado después de eso y a pesar de los gritos de ella con tal de alejarlo era en vano.

 **-¡Y te estas volviendo loco! El conejito y el zorro no terminan juntos ¡Idiota!**

Y aunque había veces en las que se mostraba un poco dolido, siempre podía tranquilizarse y mostrarle la más grande de las sonrisas.

 **-Si lo se, se que me odias tanto y se que estoy loco sin embargo...**

Una hermosa sonrisa y un beso en su frente, volvía hacer que su corazón golpeara su pecho.

 **-Eso no me impedirá amarte tan profundo conejito, Te amo**

Ella sonrojada no sabía que decir, cada vez que decía las cosas con sinceridad las palabras no podían salir de su boca.

 **-¡Yo todavia te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!**

 **-Y yo te amo, te amo, te amo** -Acariciaba su cabeza **-Te amaré siempre conejito, recuerda eso**

 **-¡No! ¡Para!**

 **-Eres tan linda, me hace querer besarte**

 **-¡Detente!**

Ella sabía que no era correcto, el era el temible zorro que hablaban las demás criaturas y ahora ese mismo zorro estaba tratando de conquistarla, decía que estaba "enamorado" pero ella estaba segura que no sabía lo que significaba esa palabra. Sabía que todo iba a ser malo, primero porque el es el cazador y ella la presa.

Segundo, ¡Era un zorro que come conejitos! Pero no podía dejar pasar por alto las acciones de aquel zorro, se encargaba de traerle las zanahorias más frescas y deliciosas. Se comportaba distinto y cariñoso con ella y siempre era atento. ¡Eran más pros que contras!

Quería negarlo pero ella empezaba a cambiar de parecer con el, quería ignorar aquellos sentimientos que empezaban a crecer pero era imposible, aquel zorro se estaba encargando de su amor.

Y así el tiempo pasó, pronto los dos empezaron a ser más cercanos, el zorro agradecía eso, podía estar más tiempo con su dulce conejito. Hasta que llegó ese día, se había escuchado que un lobo merodeaba por el bosque y algunas criaturas se habían escondido.

Pero ella era terca, quería salir a jugar, así que en todo momento se mantuvo cerca de ella, ya que decía que no le molestaba su compañía. Ambos pasearon por el bosque mientras charlaban pero un potente gruñido los sacó de su plática. Frente a ellos se encontraba el lobo negro, veía como su conejito temblaba y lo primero fue gritarle que se fuera.

Ella un poco temerosa corrió, vio como el lobo la iba alcanzar pero fue detenido por el zorro, quiso mirar atrás pero le temía más al lobo. Cayó a la dura tierra, podía ver como zorro y lobo empezaban a pelear, algunos rasguños y mordidas se repartían.

Estaba llorando, realmente estaba temiendo por la vida del zorro. Pero fue una patada que dejó al lobo tirado y jadeando. Sangre escurria por su cuerpo. Ella se acercó a paso lento, con suerte el zorro había caído cerca de ella. Con cuidado se arrodilló y empezó a revisarlo.

 **-¿Estas bien Natsu?**

El nombrado alzo su rostro, estaba sorprendido que su conejito al fin le hablará por su nombre.

 **-Tranquila, estoy bien Lucy** -Trato de sonar tranquilo pero el dolor en su cuerpo era mucho más grande, ella lo noto con sólo mirarlo.

 **-¡Idiota!** -Dolida se abrazo a su cuerpo y empezó a llorar **-¡No sabes lo preocupada que estuve!**

 **-Lo siento pero mirame, estoy bien** -Alzó un poco el rostro de ella y limpio unas cuántas lágrimas **-Soy fuerte, hubiera enloquecido si ese idiota te hubiera atacado y yo no hubiera hecho nada por proteger a lo que más amo que eres tú**

Vio como ella se sonrojaba, sus ojos cafés volvían a brillar y apenada volvió a esconderse en su cuerpo.

Aún con dolor en su cuerpo, abrigo a su conejito entre sus brazos. Con cuidado, ella le ayudo a levantarse y llevarlo a su casa, necesitaba atención y ella lo cuidaria.

Después de aquella pelea, ambos habían cambiado, ella se había encargado de curar sus heridas, le había permitido quedarse en su casa y hasta había dormido en la misma cama con tal de que el zorro no escapará. Y ni aunque quisiera, el zorro estaba feliz de estar con su conejito. Cada vez que ella dormía, este la miraba embobado.

Una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro, acariciaba su cabeza y antes de dormir, la atraía a su cuerpo y besaba su nariz. La relación entre ellos había cambiado, podía verla más segura con él, le gustaba pero a veces su cuerpo lo metía en apuros.

No era culpa que quisiera "comer" a su conejito y con sólo imaginarlo, se ponía caliente e intentaba disimular. Pronto sus heridas se sanaron, habían dejado cicatrices pero eso era lo de menos. Veía como ella se comportaba diferente con él, a veces era linda y tierna y otras veces se veía nerviosa y molesta.

El zorro pensó que era porque el estaba ahí y probablemente era un estorbo. Y lo confirmó cuando ella al fin se armó de valor y con las mejillas rojas empezó hablar.

 **-No pude evitar que estos sentimientos crecieran ¡Es imposible que pueda estar junto alguien! La verdad es que me gusta alguien...**

Fue cuando el corazón del zorro se rompió, desesperado corrió a la puerta y salió. Sólo podía escuchar a lo lejos como su conejito le gritaba tratando de frenarlo pero el ignoró y con lágrimas de escondió en el bosque.

Al detenerse y tomar un poco de aire, escucho unas pisadas, alerta a su alrededor, se escondió entre unas ramas. Y así ver quien lo seguía.

 **-¡Natsu! Por favor sólo quiero decirte la verdad...** -Su voz, no podía confundirla, era su conejito, había corrido para alcanzarlo **-No es lo que crees, por favor...**

Podía escuchar como caminaba lento y sollozaba. Indeciso, siguió escondido, tal vez pronto se cansaria y se iría.

 **-¡Eres un idiota!** -Escucho como ella había caído de rodillas **-Justo cuando estaba a punto de decirte mis sentimientos, decides desaparecer y yo...** -Veía como caían más lágrimas de sus ojos **-¡Me gustas Natsu! ¡Me gusta la sinceridad en tus palabras! ¡Me gusta tu sonrisa!**

Pronto, el zorro abrió más los ojos. Sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y si hubiera dejado de respirar. Los sollozos de ella se seguían escuchando.

Mientras que ella seguía llorando, a su espalda podía escuchar como un arbusto se movía. Esperanzada se asomó pero sólo vio como una sombra negra había brincado a ella. Cerró los ojos y sólo sintió en golpe en su espalda y el peso de su cazador sobre su cuerpo.

 **-Luce...**

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Era el zorro, como siempre tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y unas cuántas lágrimas en sus ojos.

 **-¿Es cierto lo que dices? ¿No me estas mintiendo? Yo...**

 **-Te amo Natsu...**

Vio la hermosa sonrisa de su conejito. Sin esperar más, tomo el rostro de ella y pego sus labios con calma y cariño. Sentía como ella al fin correspondía y se sentía feliz.

Pronto las manos del zorro empezaron a moverse por el cuerpo de su conejito, no podía controlarse, era como un instinto en que le decía que necesitaba sentirla más de cerca.

 **-Espera...** -Escucho la voz agitada de ella, al separarse la vio a ella con un gran sonrojo y su ropa desarreglada **-Por favor aquí no...**

Con una sonrisa maliciosa la tomo entre sus brazos y corrió a la casa de ella.

 **-¿Estas segura de esto?** -Quería que ella estuviera segura, cuando llegaron a la casa, ambos se habían quitado sus ropas, los besos y las caricias no se habían dejado esperar.

 **-Lo estoy...**

Se sonrieron con amor, el zorro sonrió y empezó a bajar por su cuerpo con besos y una que otra mordida. Se encendía más cuando su conejito empezaba a gemir, era música a sus oídos. Besaba sus pechos y sus manos ya se habían adentrado en ella. Las pequeñas manos de ella se dedicaban a recorrer sus hombros, los músculos que tenía. ¡Dios! Era sensual el zorro que estaba dejando entrar entre sus piernas.

Con agilidad, el zorro bajo y empezó a saborear su entrada, era exquisita.

 **-¡Natsu!**

 **-Algún día tendría que comerte mi pequeño conejito**

Podía sentir los dedos entrar y salir, como su lengua acaricia su punto más sensible. Sentía que estaba a punto de explotar pero había parado. Con una mirada de él, volvió a trepar en ella, sus labios se volvieron a juntar y había empezando a entrar en ella.

 **-Duele...**

 **-Lo se, te tienes que tranquilizar, cuando te acostumbres me movere despacio**

¡Al fin! Era lo que había pensado el zorro, al fin tenía a su conejito. La veia bajo su cuerpo, un hermoso, sensual y delicioso cuerpo. Sus ojos más grandes y brillantes, los mejores que ha visto. Y ahora sólo era suya.

En poco tiempo había empezado a moverse, quería evitar cualquier tipo de dolor. Las estocadas subían de velocidad. Su conejito había empezado a gritar de placer y el estaba gruñendo.

 **-¡Más!**

Obedeciendo, cambio de posiciones. Se había sentado a la orilla de la cama mientras dejaba que ella brincaba y se enterraba más en ella. Se besaban tratando de calmar sus gritos. Se separaron y pronto en estaba besando sus pechos.

 **-¡Dios!**

Otra pocision más y ambos estaban acostados de lado, así el zorro tenía más espacio para apretar sus pechos y colar una de sus manos a su entrada. Acariciaba aquel botón, su conejito estaba gimiendo cada vez más.

 **-¡Natsu yo...!**

 **-¡Juntos!**

Una última posición, tomo su cuerpo boca abajo, había alzado las caderas de su conejito y empezaba a enterrarse más en ella. Con agilidad, empezaba a besar su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello donde le dio un fuerte mordisco. Ambos gritaron, ambos habían terminado y al fin estaban juntos.

Salió de ella, tomo la fría sábana y tapó sus calientes cuerpos. Atrajo a su cuerpo su conejito, la veía tratando de controlar su respiración y aún con los ojos cerrados.

 **-¿Estas bien?** -Beso su pequeña nariz, esta abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

 **-Perfecta, fue muy intenso y acabaste dentro mío** -Ambos se sonrojaron. Sin embargo el amor era mucho más grande.

 **-Te amo mi conejito** -Volvió a besar sus labios.

 **-Yo te amo más mi zorro** -Sonrió antes de caer dormida entre sus brazos.

El zorro la volvió a mirar con amor, beso su cabeza y cerró sus ojos con tranquilidad. Ambos se envolvieron en el mundo de los sueños.

Así empezaba una historia más, la historia del cazador que se había enamorado de su presa. La historia de amor entre el zorro y el conejo.

 ** _Omake_**

El tiempo había pasado y los encuentros entre el zorro y el conejito eran más intensos. Muchos lo veían como un amor prohibido, sin embargo, a ellos no les importaba.

Sus besos y sus caricias nada inocentes confirmaban el amor que ambos sentían.

 **-¡A desayunar!**

Con rapidez había aparecido por la cocina el zorro, iba a preguntar algo cuando vio el cuerpo de su conejito. Sólo traía una camisa de él. Su cuerpo empezó a calentarse y tomandola por la espalda, empezó a besar su cuello.

 **-¡No! ¡Natsu! El desayuno...**

 **-Tu serás mi comida conejito...**

Y así empezaban un día más. Sin duda esta historia no acabaría con ellos juntos.

* * *

 ** _¡Y este es el fin del NaLu Week 2017!_**

 ** _Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribirlo. Gracias por esperar todo el tiempo y su apoyo. Pero lamentablemente está historia ha llegado a su fin_**

 ** _Antes de terminar con el capítulo, voy a responder a sus reviews, realmente les agradezco que me escriban para motivarme._**

 ** _MajoPatashify: UwU quería que fuera hermoso_**

 ** _Stormy night of rain92: Ni que lo digas pero así son las cosas_**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" para más información de las weeks que estaré participando._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _Será la frase que ocupare durante esta Week. ¡No lo olviden!_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

* * *

 ** _Hoy, Yo AnZuZu Dragneel, doy por terminada esta historia._**

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Miércoles 19 de Julio de 2017_**


End file.
